Magic Marshal
by JDS62
Summary: How much can one soul take? This was a question that the powers that be never wanted answered, till Harry Potter's soul collapsed. Now left with a destiny that cannot be fulfilled varying figures of myth have decided to gift souls that had died too soon a second chance. This is the story of one of those souls. Not an SI. AU! Next chapter 0 Words written.
1. Prologue, and world building

Magic's Marshal, or here is how you fight a war.

I only own my OCs the rest is owned by their respective authors/writer/creators/owners/whoever the hell else.

"Jono" Spoken

'Jono' Thought/familiar communicating

 _'Jono'_ forced thought/implanted though

 ** _"Jono"_** Newspaper articles

 **Jono** Chapter Title/Location or narrative change,

 _Jono_ Recap

(Jono) Music choice for scene, few and very far between, or a poem that will be across a few scenes.

Did anyone, not considered dark, question Dumbledore's decisions? If No then I only own my version of this premise… Silently Watches is better at these types of disclaimer, I won't try this again.

A/N: Now I have seen a few other Fics like this, which will be explained in due course, and I just felt like throwing my hat into the arena.

Now the Warnings: Grey-Dark!Harry; Elementalist!Harry; Animagus!Harry; Soulswapped!Harry; Genius!Harry; Alive!James; WBWL; Lords and Ladies; GreaterGood!Dumbledore; Eventual HarryXMulti;

Planned Crossovers are Teen Titans, Nasuverse, and Gate, more to follow possibly. Starts in Goblet of Fire may have a flash back chapters

I will be moving the time line to start at the year 2000, with Harry being 4 years older than his younger brother. More warnings to follow as the Series progresses.

Bashings: Severe: Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, WereToad; Mild: Severus Snape until a few books in, Minerva McGonagall, Order of the Fried Chicken, British Government both sides of the veil. Subject to change.

Rating: M due to finding people actually seem to prefer my Darker characters, or versions of them, so expect Gorey/bloody stuff and all other evilly things… we'll have warnings before the pertinent scenes.

Don't expect anymore updates from me till the Summer.

So shall we begin?

 **Chapter 1: Have a Nice Die?**

The day had started off so normally.

Beep

Got to work, got through my shift, clocked out and headed home.

Beep

Shame I never made it back…

Beep

I had to get that kid out of harm's way…

Beep

What the hell was I thinking snatching the kid out of the way… whilst on a speeding motorbike?

Beep beep beep

"We're losing him!"

I always had that fucking hero complex.

Beep beep beep beeeeeee.

I guess… it doesn't matter now…

"Charge the defibrillator now!"

Save me a seat by the fire grandad… I'm coming home…

 **?-?-?**

(Hotel California: the eagles… acoustic if you can find it)

"Not quite." An exasperated voice sounded from above me. "Mr Knox I must ask you to stand up. I would also like to welcome you to the H.E.R.E. , otherwise known as the Humanoid Extra Relative to Existential Affairs"

"I thought I was dead…" I wheezed as air once more filled my lungs.

"Well you are… technically." The voice stated.

"What do you mean technically?" I grumbled as I pulled myself up on a nearby office chair.

"What I mean Mr Knox, may I call you Reign, is that your body has expired but you still have years left that you haven't used, so you have shuffled off the mortal coil with credit as it were. Now in most cases like this, where you save someone's life, we would give those years to someone else, usually, the person you saved, in this case, however that would leave any normal person with enough credit to completely shatter the balance for their life." The person stated looking at me disapprovingly. "It is exceedingly rare that someone has 80 years' worth of Credit, Mr Knox."

"Well sorry about that Mr…." I trailed off.

"Allister…" He replied with a smirk.

"Oh Smeg…" I muttered.

"Quite." Allister smirked, before frowning again "Before we press too far ahead I have been enlisted, along with a plethora of beings of all pantheons and 'Mythologies', to replace a certain wayward soul and for this replacement to collect another debtor soul. Now with your current line of Credit you have three choices: Firstly you come with me and become a Demon, this has been coined in the modern context as the Blackadder version of Hell; Option two we send you back into you battered and broken body to live out the rest of your days as a… vegetable I believe; the third option is the most complex."

"And that option is?" I asked, in truth option 1 sounded pretty good.

Allister smiled, it was not a reassuring look, "I take your soul and put you in a world of magic and madness, with your line of credit you will also be able to afford some optional extras… now if you had been killed in say India or the rest of Asia you would have on into a soul cycle and those extra would have been afforded to you then, but that is neither here nor there." He sighed before handing me across a pamphlet. "These are the options I would recommend." He smirked.

Elemental Affinity: within a Magic… "You must be joking." I drawled.

"Where you are going you will have magic, now keep reading we don't have a… alright we do have an infinite amount of time but I've got other things I want to do." Allister grumbled.

Elemental Affinity: within a Magic using body you will have an enhanced affinity to all humeral elements as well as light and darkness.

Ancient line: Personal, your new birth family will be unable to claim: Recommendation: Emyrs, due to Pendragon having control of the whole of Britain the house of Emyrs was given the governance of the Magical population. Vast wealth and magical artefacts, linked to line of Le Fey due to marriage, one marriage contract still in lieu with the Druids. Total of 8 votes in government under house control.

Otherworldly magic: Fire Emblem, Dragon age and Star Ocean, Books to be included into the vessels private holdings.

Natural Occulmens and Legilimenns: Natural mind shields that will reinforce as you age and the ability to detect if anyone tries to invade you mind. Enhanced abilities to attack another entities mind.

Memory retention: Retain all memories from your previous life, for souls headed further back the time stream certain memories will be censored to prevent paradoxes.

Minor Metamorphism: linked through magic ability.

"Is the memory one going to be a problem?" I asked.

"You are going to an earlier date if that is what you are asking, however you are also going to a parallel reality so that shouldn't matter as much… I would advise betting against Liverpool in any case, you're from the only reality where they are ever any good." He explains with a chuckle.

"All of these skills are fine and dandy but is there a backstory for where I will be headed or is it a surprise?" I asked.

"I take it you are choosing the third option then?" Allister asked, after I nodded he continued "Splendid, you out of the current selection are, sorry were, the one with the highest credit as such you also have the highest number, and quite frankly the most useful, add-ons, I swear one chose an option that they would irresistible to the opposite sex… he died a literal death by snu-snu as it were."

"What a way to go…" I said, quite proud of the kid who did that.

"Quite… Now you will get an outline of the main points a year before the first pivotal event, all you have to do is survive any way you can… Also, I should add that any actions you take within the vessel we place you in will in the end not matter, where you end up after you die… you are locked into becoming a Demon." He said with a smirk.

"Blackadder Hell, right?" I asked, with him replying with a nod "Just for curiosities sake, what does the 'fter' stand for?"

"You don't want to know." Allister stated as the room started to fade.

 **Dark cramped space - ?-Time – Reign's POV**

I awoke in a warm and wet space unable to move, there was a steady thud-dump sound echoing around where I was. A few thoughts echoed around my head over where I could be and the most ludicrous one seemed to be the correct answer… I was about to be birthed. I will just let the sheer horror I felt at the moment sink in with you before we move on.

.

.

.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' I tried to scream as I was pushed head first through the birth canal.

The only time I had seen something as horrific as I was currently experiencing was in Health class at school when they showed us an accelerated smoker's lung. In what seemed like an age, but couldn't have been more than an hour, I could see daylight… I would also never look at a vagina the same way again.

"He defiantly has a healthy pair of lungs on him." A male voice joked, as I could still understand him I must be in either England or the US.

"That is very true Mr Potter" a strong Pakistani accented voice stated, definitely England then.

"Is he healthy, Dr Singh?" The woman, who must be my new mother, asked.

"He seems perfectly healthy, we will check on him later after you have had a rest. After that ordeal, you will need it." Dr Singh replied as I was handed over to her, to then being offered a surreally large breast… not one of the hardest decisions I have ever made in my life I can tell you.

"So have you decided on a name yet Lil?" Mr Potter said, the cogs in my head were starting to whir and I wasn't liking where they were headed.

"Harry. I am going to call him Harry, James." Lil Potter… told her husband James the name of her son Harry… Needless to say, I pissed and shat myself and it had nothing to do with being a baby.

 **6 Months later**

Pretending to be a baby is harder than you would think, routinely having to shit myself was a chore, but being presented a nipple whenever you cried and aiming your piss at a certain Peter Pettigrew were the perks, though. At around, I am guessing here as you don't usually get shown a calendar much a baby, that it had been around half a year since I was born when the bearded goat fucker arrived.

"Ah so this is young Harry, is it? He looks a lot like you did at that age James." Dumbledore said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"He is also a little rascal like James was as well." Came the shouted reply from my grandfather, Charles Fleamont Potter, causing the Gandalf lookalike to chuckle.

"He also seems to have a fascination with urinating on Peter, gave us all a good laugh when we worked out he was doing it purposefully." James said with a chuckle.

"How curious, he must be very intelligent for such a young age… would you mind if I check him to see if there is anything that the healers have missed." Dumbledore asked.

"Not at all headmaster, though I would feel better if we were in the room as well." James stated as he pointed to Lily and himself.

"Of course my boy, of course," Dumbledore replied, his grandfatherly mask slipping for an instant. With a swish a wave of energy flowed over me, centring on my heart before dissipating. "He has a very large magic core for a child, I would advise binding it for now otherwise you would be in for a hell of a time when he starts preforming accidental magic." Dumbledore state before locking eyes with me.

A second later a presence was pressing on the middle of my head. 'Be gone' I screamed in my mind at the presence as I lashed out. Dumbledore stumbled back as his Legilimency probe was repelled. Feeling annoyed by his attempt to attack my mind I tried to talk. "Lily I think his trying to say something…" James shouted as he placed me on the table.

"Goat Fucker" I slurred out, pointing at Dumbledore.

A second passed then another before everyone in the room turned to look at James. "It wasn't me who taught him that!" He squeaked under the pressure of everyone's gazes.

"James if either you or Sirius had anything to do with Harry's first words being that… you will wish Voldemort got to you first." Lily stated as she gripped James' crotch.

"It wasn't me…" James squeaked.

"We will get back to that latter… Harry can you say mummy?" Lily cooed.

"Mummy." I chirped, may as well have fun with this.

"Can you say daddy?" James cooed.

"Daddy… Couch!" I gurgled, Lily had gone off to call the rest of the marauders.

"That one was defiantly from Lily… or Mum." James grumbled as the other marauders stormed through the Floo.

"Who's he spoken to so far?!" Sirius shouted as he rushed over.

"Horn-dog!" I gurgled, this prank was funny but I was rapidly losing my self-respect over it.

"Sirius Black what have you been doing around my son!" Lily hissed as she advanced on the now cowering man.

"Nothing I swear! I gave him one piggy back ride when I was a dog but that's it!" Sirius whimpered as he tried, and failed, to hide behind Remus.

"What about me Cub?" Remus asked as he crouched down to look at me at eye level.

"Moony… good Wolfie!" I gurgled, before turning to look at Peter.

"What about me little one?" Peter asked, making a concerted effort to stay out of piss range.

"Bad man." I said clearly, everyone looked between us strangely.

"Harry that isn't very nice." James stated, before turning and apologising to Peter.

"Lily I do believe you son may be a natural Occulmens…" Dumbledore stated, at an astonished look from the room he added "I may have used Legilimency on Harry after he showed that he was highly cognisant."

"What happened…?" Lily growled out, clearly not very happy about Dumbles messing with my mind.

"He repelled me, but I believe it may have sped up his maturity." Dumbledore theorised.

"Albus, would you mind tell me why you tried to use the mind arts on my grandson?" Charles growled.

"I just told you that…" Dumbledore started only to me cut off.

"Don't act like a fool with me Albus! Your mask has never fooled me so tell me the truth now or I will bar you from this house!" Charles roared at him.

"I feared for that which I did not know." Dumbledore stated, glaring at my Grandfather.

"Basically you didn't like that he seemed to know what we were saying. Are you really that insecure?" Charles snarled.

"That is enough Charles! I will leave you with a piece of advice, you would do well to place a block on his magic otherwise he will have powerful accidental magic." Dumbledore growled before he stalked out of the house, shortly followed by Pettigrew.

 **3 years later**

Lily was pregnant, so I could tell this wasn't going to be the idyllic potters lived scenario. "James for the last time I will not loan money to Dumbledore and his foolish order!" Charles shout echoed through the house, this was a long standing argument here that had James stripped of his Heir vault a few months past.

"How can you stand there and do nothing whilst he is out there?!" James raged.

"I am doing something! We have had the death eaters removed from the ministry and use of lethal force allowed for the Aurors, even now we are cutting down on the number of death eaters as they have lost their recruiters. The main problems we face come from Dumbledore and his pacifist faction!" Charles roared.

"Don't they ever get tired of this argument?" I grumbled as I read a book on wizarding law, and didn't that freak out my 'parents'.

Things had changed within me in the last 2 years, I now had the physical ability to actually use my intellect. I grew a reasonable amount as well… I miss being tall, 6 foot nothing I may have been but to now barely reach thigh level of most people is very humiliating. My 'parents' are somewhere between horrified and awestruck at the speed I am getting through things: reading at a very high level after they got me a pair of glasses; writing, even though I still have my handwriting that is fit for a doctor; as my vocal cords developed as well my range of vocabulary also increased. They were hailing me as a genius… but I just felt like I used a cheat code to win a game.

Things were progressing outside our little group as well.

The war hadn't been going as badly as in the books, Voldemort had a foot hold in the country that was true however it was on the western coast and the old pureblood heartlands of Devon and Wales. With the Aurors only allowed to use non-lethal force, the tide was flowing in the death eaters' favour. In the past month, they had encroached into Cumbria and all of the counties south of London were under their control. This action is what galvanised the neutral families, led by Charles Potter and Alexander Greengrass, to expel all marked death eaters from the Wizengamot and ratify the use of lethal force against death eaters.

Dumbledore as it happened was against both of these motions, which lost him a surprisingly large pool of supporters.

This was so divergent from what I remembered from the books I had to second guess every other piece of information that I had: first Charles and Dorea Potter were meant to be dead by now; Trelawney was supposed to have given the prophecy by now; the war was meant to be a lot more bloody.

This is what has lead me to reading the law books, James wasn't the favoured son that he was portrayed by all and sundry and I being trained to be Potter Heir over my own 'Father'… He is still pissed about that.

"Can't you see that Dumbledore is trying to save as many people as he can? We are a small community as it is and this war is decimating us." James shouted, breaking my concentrate on a paragraph about inheritance law.

"If Dumbledore and the Dark would stop driving the first gens and legacies away we wouldn't be in this situation! Out of every 1000 muggles born 9 first gens are born, and we ostracise and marginalise them in our community! Pureblood inbreeding has reached the point that your son is the most powerful heir, solely due to having a first gen as a mother, the only current pureblood Heir that was so powerful at his age is William Weasley and that is because the Weasley's and Prewett's had never intermarried." Charles roared in reply, say what you would about the old man he did keep apprised of the research in other countries mainly due to him having businesses there.

As the shouting died down again I got back to my reading, '…if any minor has more than one Lord/Ladyship that s/he can claim them in the eyes of all: Crown, Country and Magic; is considered an emancipated minor under the aegis of whoever they choose to act as regent. Addendum 241A: due to the ratification of the lost blood act, otherwise known as the blood preservation act, in 1924 any Lord/lady with more than a single lord/ladyship is required to have an equal number of spouses or produce an heir for each house from a different sire/mother, in the case of a Lady who is a lesbian it is encouraged for the lady to use a potion or charm to facilitate impregnation of their significant other. In the case of metamorphmagi, it is greatly encouraged it be both the sire and mother of multiple children for the greater good of wizard kind.'

"I keep forgetting that despite the date they still believe themselves to be in the middle ages." I grumbled, not noticing the shadow looming over me.

"A bit of light reading Harry?" The voice of Dumbledore asked from behind me.

"You could say that," I grumbled as I turned to look at him. He seemed to have aged considerably since the last time he was here: his back once straight had a slight hunch to it; his face that once had a dignified age to it was now showing his advanced years.

"It is a shame that your grandfather is so against my way of doing things… I also heard recently that he is thinking of naming you Heir over your father. Tell me Harry how do you view how the war is going?" Dumbledore asked as he sat down opposite me.

"Better than it could have, until the Aurors were allowed to use lethal methods we were losing. Now we are gaining ground again." I stated as I turned my attention back to my book.

"It is a shame when young minds, have such a callous disregard for human life. Tell me, Harry, if you were told that at the cost a few people you could save everyone else, what would you do?" Dumbledore asked, causing me to look up. He looks every single last one of his many years and looked as if none of them had been easy.

"Ask the people that would have to die… you're asking one now aren't you Dumbledore?" I asked, as he flinched.

"I very well may be young Harry. I have striven for the greater good of our community for many years Harry but our world is like a sinking ship… for every hole, I plug another opens. I have to confess that I envy you in a way Harry, you may never have to know the harsh reality of the world. I just want you to know that everything I have done and will do is for the greater good." Dumbledore stated as he stood up and made to leave the room.

"They say that the road to hell is paved with good intentions, if I end up there Albus I will save you a seat by the fire. I have no intention of dying young." I tell his retreating back.

"I hope you haven't done anything to earn that at such a young age…" Dumbledore grumbled as he left the room.

 **9 months later**

The last 9 months had been hectic in the wizarding world, the war has continued a pace with neither side ready to give in. The death eaters had total control of wizarding Wales but had been pushed out of all other territories, the problem was that any attempts by wizards to go to either side of the border ended in a very bloody death.

Walburga Black had died leaving Sirius the now Lord Black, as his Godson he named me Heir "Until I find the right Lady Black for me… or the contraceptive spell fails." He told me, probably believing I wouldn't know what he was talking about. This, unfortunately, started to add to the number of Lordships I may end up having: I presently had an arranged marriage with Daphne Greengrass due to the alliance with their family, with two children minimum needed due to Daphne being Heiress Greengrass; The marriage to a druid family due to the house of Emyrs; and Sirius probably getting drunk and arranging a marriage that he probably won't remember doing, though if that was Nymphadora I wouldn't complain as we had become fast friends on the few times we had met.

I also made an impression on Ted and Andromeda Tonks, and nee Black as Sirius had reinstated her and cut off her sisters, as I started to ask them both questions about certain laws, as they owned a law firm with Ted being the criminal Lawyer and Andromeda a civil. I had learned early on that downplaying my intelligence didn't work as James was a bloody braggart, especially when he gets any alcohol in his system.

In regards to my 'Family' we had two new members, which Albus in one of his conversations/confessionals with me said he didn't expect and didn't match with his problem, a boy and a girl: The boy, James Jr, was a carbon copy of James, so much so that if he hadn't of popped out of Lily I would swear James performed Mitosis, I thought my 'father' couldn't get more egotistical until I heard what he named his son; The girl, Iris, was a lot like Lily, green eyes of a darker shade than Lily's and darker red hair, but she still had some traits from her father, his cheekbones and chin.

With children that were sure to develop normally they turned their attention to them, as by this stage I was mostly independent and if they needed to the Potter house elves were very well trained.

Things took a turn for the worse though a month after the twins were born Dumbledore unveiled his plan. The prophecy was coming into play, and as he firmly believed I would die he even felt ballsy enough to tell me the amount the Voldemort knew: On the 10th months death the veil will rip and the champion of magic will rise, by blood and by will the Dark lord will fall to the champion, for the champion will be his equal and opposite.

Once again a divergence… at this rate I will have to wonder if anything is concurrent with the written narrative. Needless to say he asked for the Potters to go into hiding, James was all for it but Charles was not and demanded that we all stay at the manor with its stronger defences.

"Charles the ward scheme would prevent me from casting a fidelious charm." Dumbledore stated, eyes sorrowful but twinkling.

"We both know that charm is only as good as the keeper! You can't even have a double redundancy put in, that you place the identity of the secret keeper under a fidelious." Charles snarled.

"Now, now, we need to have trust in these turbulent times. One of James friends would be best for the job." Dumbledore stated.

"Sirius would be perfect!" James exclaimed.

"But obvious my boy, how about Peter? He is a very loyal friend, isn't he?" Dumbledore asked, with the twinkle going full strength.

"I'm staying here then." I stated, glaring at Dumbledore.

"No you will be coming with us!" Lily shouted, making to snatch me out of my chair.

"I would rather trust a basilisk than the rat! At least you can trust the basilisk is going to kill you, the rat is more two faced than Janus!" I snapped as I ran over to Charles and Dorea.

"He is a trusted friend of the family!" James roared, and tried to snatch me himself only for Charles to pick me up and place me at his hip.

"Enough! Harry has seen something wrong with Pettigrew since the time he could talk, I am starting to be inclined to agree with him especially as he had taken to wearing, in the middle of a 30+ degree heat wave, a long sleeve robe! Can you really tell me that isn't even a little suspicious? Son even your mother, as complete a pureblood lady as she is, was wearing a sleeveless dress in that weather!" Charles snarled as he held me away from James.

"He is my son!" James snarled back.

"As you are mine, if I can't get you to see sense what makes you think you can obscure your son's!" Charles snaps as he hands me to Dorea.

"It's alright Harry, you'll be safe here." Dorea cooed as she rubbed my back.

"He is our son and he is going with us!" Lily screeched.

"He is my Heir, yes James I have had enough, and you both know that in the eyes of the courts he is my responsibility over any other guardian, I will take it that far if I must. You are both good parents but you have never been able to connect with Harry. I will take him to see you at least once a week, but he will spend the majority of his time here, learning what he needs to take up his position." Charles said calmly.

"Charles surely this is not necessary!" Dumbledore exclaimed, as both Lily and James were struck dumb.

"I'm afraid it is, I also don't see what place you have Albus in butting into family matters." Charles stated.

"If that is how you wish it father… then Harry can stay here and you can train him to be your heir during the week but over the weekend he will be with us. That should be palatable enough for you correct?" James growled, hate glinting in his eyes.

"It is less then I hoped but I see you are still under Albus' sway. That shall have to do." Charles grumbled as Dumbledore and my 'Parents' stormed out.

"Why do they follow that fool?" I questioned as Dorea held me close.

"That would be my fault until the war started and he advocated placating the death eater, I was a firm supporter of Dumbledore's. I have since seen that his star has waned. When he fought with everyone against Grindelwald's army, or as the Mundane calls them the Nazi's as he had their leader under the Imperious curse, he was a fighter with steel in his eyes and fought on the frontlines like the rest of us, I fought with the armoured division. He has since turned into an armchair general and a pacifist, and a hypocrite." Charles lectured, as he smiled at the browning machinegun he brought back from the war. He told me that it got shredded by German gunfire and was going to be scrapped, he shrunk it and pocketed it to repair when he got home, and he still had a few crates worth of ammo to go with it.

 **A month later**

Charles decided to take me to Gringotts to confirm my heirship, as he said that James had done something unforgivable and I decided not to press, the goblins however decided that I needed a complete inheritance test to check that they weren't being defrauded, as well as taking another 20 Galleons from Charles.

The test proved a surprise for all in the room as it named myself not only the heir of House Potter and Emyrs but also the regent of House Le Fey as it was matriarchal as the line was tied to the Emyrs line by magic and in this case marriage. "Well, that's annoying…" I grumbled as I read the next section.

2 Marriage contracts enforceable: Druid lines. Remaining lines: Bones; Black; Greengrass; Prewett; Rosier. "We can take Prewett and Rosier off that list right now, as the only female Prewett left is married and the Rosier are siding with Voldemort," Charles stated. "The Bones and Greengrass families have both got girls that are a year your junior and the Blacks… that is where things get complicated as there is a Female born of Black blood but if she is still counted by their house magic is a completely different matter."

As the writing continued we found that the decision had been taken out of our hands. 1 Marriage contract per signature of the Lord of House Potter: House of Black: Nymphadora Celeste Tonks to one Hadrian James Potter, signed by ones Sirius Orion Black current scion of House Black and James Potter ineligible for Lordship since 20 minutes ago. "There is always something…" I grumbled as I thought of the inevitability of having 3 wives due to how backwards the laws of the ministry were.

"We'll discuss this with Andromeda before we sign it, as I highly doubt my idiot son or Sirius will have asked her permission." Charles growled.

"Well, I presume that you want to see your vaults?" The goblin, with more than a hint of exasperation, said.

"Just a balance will do for now." Grandfather stated, before mumbling something about carts and death-traps.

"Very well, we'll start with the Potter accounts, then: The main family account's, under the sole control of you Lord Potter, liquid assets account for 1,030,056,000 Galleons approximately, with jewels and heirlooms we reach another half to that as they are more easily exchangeable, the property gets trickier as the values are in a state of flux due to your current war but you own a third of the stocks in: The Daily profit; The new Wizarding Wireless; Nimbus; and The Quality Quidditch Supplies; half the stocks in Gladrags and varying potion suppliers; ten percent interest in Salem Military School, which is making strides at present as the Americans have stayed out of the conflict; three French vineyards, as well as a Italian and one in Australasia; 2 Potion parts supply farms, one plant based and one animal based, both in America; and various homes in countries around the world, the full list will be sent across to you so that we can both save time.

"The Heir account, which is now in your hands Heir Potter, has a minimum amount of 1.5 thousand galleons before the lord is notified. At present the account has 2.5 thousand Galleons with some Sickles and Knut thrown in, it was nearly cleared out by your predecessor into the hands of Dumbledore but your grandfather put a stop to this, the account gets a stipend of 10 thousand Galleons per annum until you reach school age at which point it doubles. After your third year, the amount doubles again, and once more on 5th year, before settling at 100 thousand per annum once you leave. The lower limit is also doubled at to follow the increase though so be warned.

"Finally the trust Vault for one James Potter, this account has a total of 500 thousand Galleons and will not be refilled until after the death of one Albus Dumbledore. The access of one James Potter and his spouse and other children have been limited to this account until a blood quill signed order comes from the then Lord Potter to countermand this order." The Goblin listed, in a monotone the entire time.

"Very interesting…" I mutter, thinking more on the Prophet than the profit.

"Now the Emyrs accounts are more difficult as we are unable to access them until a blood seal is broken, which we advise against until you are undergoing puberty as the magical outflow caused has been known to be… detrimental to growth and general health. We have got three books that were meant to be sealed within the vault but were waylaid that can be given over, though they may be a bit advance for the wizards of today.

"The Le Fay accounts are the same and have a more specific requirement… that you are physiologically unable to provide.

"Finally you have access to the Black's Heir account that has much the same rules as your Potter account except that the amount you have to start is 150 thousand Galleons and the baseline is set at 10 thousand, the stipend rate is also set at double with end tally at 150 thousand." The Goblin concluded.

"I guess I don't need to worry about going hungry anytime soon then." I quipped to Charles, as the Goblin passed a note to his… I think this is a he… smaller fellow.

"Hand that to Gripshaft and bring what he gives you back here." The Goblin ordered.

"Yes Account manager Knutsack (1)!" The younger goblin replied as they scurried away.

"I take it that he… or was that a she… has gone to get the books then?" I asked as I tried to wrap my head around the new information. 152.5 thousand Galleons as a start fund, 30 thousand per annum refill that doubles at the start of school then every two years hence… but how many pounds per galleon or was it the Sickle that was equated to the pound?

"Yes and more. Before we go any further do you have any questions?" Knutsack asked.

"Do you invest in the… Mundane side?" I asked, thinking it would be more expedient than asking the exchange rate.

"In theory we could with permission from the Lord of an Ancient house, or better, but unless asked by such we are bound by treaties not to." Knutsack answered, looking a little intrigued.

"Grandfather… Can we invest in something? I have a feeling about it." I asked, not expecting much.

"If, and that is a big if, I make it so that you can invest in something it will be based off of your money. I may be interested, and have my own small stake, in the Muggle world but I think this may prove to be an object lesson for you. Investing is a lot like gambling, both should be left in either the hands of professionals or fools." Charles stated with a firm nod.

"Do I have permission or not?" I asked.

"You may invest in three companies only… and if they fail then you will not try again until after you leave school or I tell you that you may try again." Charles said with a glare.

"Mr Knutsack, if I ask you about specific companies can you invest in them for me?" I asked.

"Yes, as long as they ae trading in stocks." He replied.

"Microsoft?" he nodded "Apple?" he nodded again "Mediterranean Shipping Company?" he frowned but nodded. "Is it possible it invest a quarter of my Black heir vault into each of these companies?" I asked.

"The last will be tricky but the rest we will be happy to, it may cause some problems for our mundane equivalents as your first two companies are competitive but…" Knutsack shrugged.

"Not your problem." I finished for him.

"Exactly." He said with a feral grin.

Before any more questions could be asked a knock sounds from the door, with a shouted enter from Knutsack, the younger goblin entered the room holding a dusty stone chest covered in cobwebs, and the goblin looked as if he was just pulled out from a spiders den as well.

"I trust that you have retrieved everything?" Knutsack asked, humour dancing in his eyes.

"Yes sir… I am afraid to say that we lost Gobshite and Pustule to venomous spiders in the archives though," The younger goblin stated before placing the chest on the table, not noticing the rainbow coloured spider on his shoulder.

"Looks like we will be losing Twatlee as well, his name is well earned though so it isn't a big loss." Knutsack commented as he fished an ancient key, made of bone not metal, out of his desk. "After this we will not be able to open this chest again so, for all that is left in you wizard's heads. Don't. Close. The. Box!" He growled at us as he upends the chest on his desk.

"Why did they only make a key that can be used once then?" I asked.

"You know that Emyrs can time travel? He got the idea from Video games… all of his treasures are locked with keys from within the same area, it is a nightmare when we find the box and a broken key." Knutsack explained as he rested his head on the desk, whilst I and Charles pointedly ignore the frustrated sob.

After a couple of moments Knutsack recovered himself enough to get back on task "In this chest we have the remaining beginners level spells, though he called them apprentice level, of elemental magic, fire ice wind and thunder respectively, what he referred to as light magic, though it reads lightning on the book, and arcane magic, or dark as the case may be. We can give you all of these now as well as the Heir rings of all the houses that you possess that title to, as by wizarding law you may not claim lordship until you are 15 unless the current Lord of your primary house either dies or abdicates in favour of you." Knutsack lists as he places 4 rings on the table in front of me.

The first ring, of the house of Emyrs, had no animal on it, and looked reasonably simple, as it only showed a sword crossed with a staff with a crown placed in the upper quadrant, the ring itself was in silver with a sapphire in the top of the staff, a ruby on the pommel of the sword, and a diamond in the centre. The second ring was also in silver and the design was the mirror opposite of the Emyrs ring, the gems on the ring were different: the sapphire was replaced with an emerald, the ruby replaced by amethyst, and the diamond in the centre instead of being white was pitch black; it didn't take much to guess that this was the Le Fey ring. The third ring was newer as it had an animal as the centrepiece, a crow holding a sword in its right talons whilst there was a wand in the other, the only other piece of interest of the Black ring is that it had no jewels inlaid. The final ring was also in Silver but whilst the others didn't have a coloured face plate this one did: the face plate was a golden griffin with a red ruby for an eye holding a silver shield, that had an arrow stuck in it, the details on the griffin was such that you could see the individual feathers.

"We will have you put them on in order of: Potter; Black; Emyrs; Le Fey." Knutsack stated, returning my attention from the rings to him. "When you take up the Heirships you must state clearly 'I … Claim my heirship of house … by right of blood, will and magic, so mote it be.'. Do you understand?"

"Yes, let the fireworks begin…" I end with a mutter. As I grab the Potter ring and slide it on my left ring finger I state "I Hadrian James Potter claim my heirship of the house of Potter by right of blood will and magic, so mote it be." As the final syllable left my mouth a red aura envelopes me from the ring, and stays there for a minute before receding back into the ring. "One down… three more to go." I mutter as I pick up the next ring.

"I Hadrian James Potter claim my heirship of the house of Black by right of blood will and magic, so mote it be." An aura as black as the name sprang up around me from the ring, this one squeezed me though as if to test my resolve, after a few moments the aura receded leaving me winded. "Half way there…" I wheeze as I gulp in air. As I look at my hand I see that the Potter ring and the Black ring hand moved to my middle finger, and where forming a strange Ying/Yang motif against each other.

"I Hadrian James Potter claim my heirship of the house of Emyrs by right of blood will and magic, so mote it be." I intone as I place the Emyrs ring on my left ring finger. A golden aura envelops me like the others but this time there was more than just a light show and a squeeze, the aura spoke.

"Thou whom hast to be tested take heed for only mine by the will of magic may claim my inheritance, blood and deed are secondary in this endeavour. If thou are worthy I wish thou luck; if thou aren't then you will not need any." Reverberated through my skull as a pressure squeezed it, blood started to drip from my nose as a long minute passed. "Thou are worthy but be warned, many trials lay in wait for you. I hope you will not disappoint."

"Harry!" Charles shouted as I slumped back into the chair, the aura having retracted. The ring on my left middle finger now had the Emyrs symbol above the merge of Black and Potter.

"I'm fine… just need a moment to catch my breath." I gasped as I tried to stop the pounding in my head. "We may have a problem with the last claim though."

"And what would that be?" Knutsack asked, his name not helping with the serious atmosphere.

"It is a matriarchal line." I quip, as both Goblin and Wizard face palm.

"Hadn't thought of that…" They grumbled in unison.

"Well here goes nothing…" I grumbled before I drew in a deep breath. "I, Hadrian James Potter claim stewardship of the house of Le Fey, till a female heir can take up the ladyship, by right of blood will and magic, so mote it be."

A Blood red aura surrounded me as the last syllable left my lips. "This may hurt." Was purred from the aura. A jabbing pain shot up from below the area that my testes were waiting to develop. "I probably should explain that shouldn't I." The voice purred again.

"That would be much appreciated." I squeaked.

"I have made it that your first borne will be female… also no manner of contraceptive will work." The voice of I could only guess was Morgana purred.

"…Way that spell made by the no sex before marriage or something?" I asked as the pain started to subside.

"Yes, though I did change it as the original was made to only produce male heirs." The voice hissed.

"Glad that some accounts of that era were sort of correct." I grumbled before the front of my pants twisted.

"Don't get cheeky with me." The voice purred.

"Can we leave my currently empty nutsack out of this… especially as there is a Goblin by that name in the room?" I squeaked, but sighed in relief as my pants returned to normal.

"Our time runs short so I guess I will leave you with a bit of advice… The Le Fey blood runs strongest in the Black Line." The voice purred as the Red aura bled into my body.

"I am too young for this!" I grumbled.

"Why is that young wizard?" Knutsack asked.

"Because I can't drink." I grumbled. "I also will state that my first borne is Heir Le Fey… as the ring contained an echo of the last lady, same with the Emyrs ring, and she is as sadistic as she was portrayed." I added as I gingerly sat back down.

It took a short while, read as half hour, to get the events concerning the ring straightened out within our group but the day was ending and we soon needed to return to the manor.

 **Halloween**

I will never know why the family decided to gather on Halloween of all days but I could feel in my gut that something was going to go wrong, I took a slight piece of protection with me in the form of a Flux tome. Peter had ducked out once we had arrived, and Sirius headed home early to be with his latest girlfriend whilst Remus was recovering from a bad turning. As the old saying goes 'the stage was set, actors were ready all that was left was for the curtain to rise and the play to begin.'

The night strangely continued until at 9PM Charles headed home blaming a bad stomach and asked Dorea to take me back home. Now all I could do is wait for the fireworks to happen.

 **The Next day: General POV**

 ** _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Vanquished!_**

 ** _Lily and Dorea Potter found dead on the scene!_**

 ** _Sirius Black Arrested and Released due to false lead!_**

 ** _James Potter Jr Boy-Who-Lived, grandfather refuses to grant Heirship!_**

 ** _Harry Potter holding Heirship earned by Boy-Who-Lived, refuses to give up heirship!_**

 ** _Lord and 'Heir' Potter Set to leave Britain, and plan to transfer their Gringotts account to a different branch, Dumbledore expresses disappointment over there decision._**

 ** _'Heir' Potter to go to Salem instead of Hogwarts! First Potter since founding of the school to go elsewhere. Boy-Who-Lived still slated to go to Hogwarts as they "Refuse to leave the country they love". Heir Potter claims better scores from Salem is reason for relocation._**

 ** _Albus Dumbledore refutes Heir Potters allegations, but still extends offer of place to Hogwarts. Heir Potter retains the foolhardy notion that Salem is Superior to Hogwarts._**

 ** _House Bones and Greengrass to send heiresses to Salem, claiming ancient marriage contracts have activated._**

 ** _Boy-Who-Lived seen in public for the first time since fall of You-Know-Who! See below for details!_**

 **Time skip: 2 years.**

 ** _Boy-Who-Lives sister declared Squib! Lord refuses to remove from family, takes her to America instead. Dumbledore insists she is placed with her mother's Muggle relatives, to integrate her into their society. Lord Potter informs the paper that the two houses, Potter and Dumbledore, are on the verse of Animosity over continued interference._**

 ** _'Heir' Potter welcomes sister home, refuses to talk to the Daily Prophet._**

 **Time skip: 4 years.**

 ** _Traitorous Potter 'Heir' Refuses final offer from Dumbledore to attend Hogwarts, states he is making the better decision._**

 ** _Lord Potter claims his daughter is not a Squib and will be enrolled to attend Salem with her brother. James Potter states that her brother is going to Hogwarts and demands his daughter if she isn't a squib, is to go as well. Lord Potter warns James that he has already been cut off from being made Heir and there is only one further step he can take, so not to try his patience._**

 ** _Albus Dumbledore expresses deep disappointment in the absentee Potter Family as they are refusing James Potter his right to the Potter seat whilst they are away, choosing as Proxy Andromeda Tonks Nee Black instead._**

 **Time Skip: 4 years**

 ** _Iris Potter attends Salem academy despite wishes of James Potter and Albus Dumbledore._**

 ** _Boy-Who-Lived a Gryffindor at Hogwarts, this reporter will be one of the first to wish him the best of luck and that we expect great things from him._**

 ** _James Potter Publically commits 'Secabit ex consanguinitatis propinquitate iungantur' a ritual that requires the approval of either the Chief Warlock, Minister or a consensus from the Wizengamot. The ritual, to those of you who do not know, is used to cut the blood ties from one parent to a child, this ritual usually leads to the death of the victim as a surrogate parent must be found immediately._**

 ** _Iris Potter lives, Blood adopted by her own brother Harry Potter. James 'no name' stripped of right to be named Potter by his father. 'Heir' Potter states that upon his ascension to lordship he will name Iris his heir and that she will not have a marriage contract forced upon her. Britain in uproar that the Boy-Who-Lived has been passed over once again._**

 ** _James 'no name' barred from Gringotts for drawing a wand on a goblin: The former member of house Potter had taken an inheritance test and found that he was unable to claim any other names, as the house of Black has sided with House Potter on his removal, in a rage he attempted to curse the Goblin._**

 ** _Albus Dumbledore accepts James Dumbledore into the family, and finds himself under Animosity with House Potter, Black, Longbottom, and several others. The Light alliance has since dissolved due to his actions._**

 ** _House Potter, Black and Longbottom form a new alliance with houses of the Grey, namely houses Bones and Greengrass. This new alliance has attracted many of the former members of the Light Alliance. Albus Dumbledore states that they are just another name for a Dark alliance and laments the many houses turning from the light._**

 ** _The Grey Alliance calls for a vote of No Confidence in Albus Dumbledore in both of his political positions for inability to remain impartial, citing the recent actions regarding House Potters internal politics._**

 ** _Quidditch world cup to be held in Britain. Ireland Vs Bulgaria!_**

 ** _Disaster at the Quidditch world cup as drunken revellers dressed as death eaters cause a riot at the stadium._**

 ** _Triwizard tournament to be held at Hogwarts, first time that the tournament has been held in over two centuries._**

 **Time skip: Tri Wizard tournament.**

Things had not gone to plan, not at all, the older Potters had not only survived but were completely unscathed, in Charles' case because he left early but James' was a completely different matter. The 'Heir' had survived as well, Harry knew too much, he needed to either be silenced or obliviated to keep what he knew safe.

The only thing that was going to plan was that James Jr has been going to Hogwarts… but that wasn't truly going to plan either. The first year was a simple test of resourcefulness and the ability to lead, he failed both spectacularly to the point that Tom Riddle had nearly got the fake stone. True the stone had never really been in any danger as Flamel had refused to loan his precious stone, could he not see that it was for the greater good, he wasn't doing much with his immortality anyway he had stagnated and stopped looking for the new.

But I'm digressing, James Jr was a dyed in the wool Gryffindor, unfortunately, that meant that he barely had two brain cells to rub together, combined with his inflated ego from being constantly praised just for being alive and he became less than useless. His leadership potential was nil, he didn't have followers or allies' only sycophants or fanboy/girls. He had bravery, that was true, but he had not a single jot of wisdom to temper it. His scores were subpar across the board, not the worst but certainly not at the level he had expected. He had, for want of a better phrase, an inner circle of allies made of likeminded, and by that I mean equally or lesser intellects, boys his left hand being Ron Weasley.

His sister that was meant to be here never arrived, despite my best efforts. She was meant to be sorted into Slytherin and be hated by the school, to give James the rival he needed instead his rival was the Malfoy heir who was equally as stupid as James due to inbreeding.

The second year was worse, much worse. Tom had returned in another form, I thought this would be a good test for James Jr but alas he was not a parseltongue so he couldn't even enter the Chamber. So I had to abort that venture early. But since then young Ginevra Weasley had been acting strange, but her parents refused to take her to a mind healer. Once again James Jr was subpar in every test and outright failing potions and history.

The third year was quiet thankfully so I took the time to try and train the boy, the key word here being try. He was worse than I gave him credit for, he believed that he was owed everything for his mother and grandmothers actions. It didn't take a genius to work out that they willingly sacrificed themselves to save the children. I have since the end of his second year reread through the prophecy: On the 10th month's death the veil will rip and the champion of magic will rise, by blood and by will the Dark lord will fall to the champion, for the champion will be his equal and opposite. They shall shake the world to its foundations as death walks by their side, Legends shall fall to be replaced by the truth. The Champion shall be the Dark Lord's bane as he shall be his undoing, though should he fail he would be in Allister's grasp.

I have come to the realisation that the Prophecy may not be about the Boy but the Girl, Iris Potter who was firmly out of my grasp. Another possibility would be young Harry and if he remembered all of our meetings he wouldn't count Tom as the Dark Lord but myself, as he would be under the poor unfortunate interpretation that I was maliciously targeting his family, it is a shame but if it is him a young mind would have to be blotted out early. The only other possibilities are Luna Lovegood, a strange Ravenclaw heir who had seer blood from her mother's side, and Neville Longbottom the heir of Gryffindor, who acted more like he was the heir of Hufflepuff but that would be an impossibility as Tom killed the last of that line.

Now we reach the present, The Triwizard Tournament, the final way of knowing who the true champion in the prophecy was. Doubts of the prophecies validity have crept in lately, as everyone knows that I am the champion of magic in this modern age. I have made plans for all of the Potter siblings to be in attendance as competitors, despite the Goblet of fires reputation for being completely infallible it was surprisingly easy to slot another three schools into the matrix. The only problem is that Harry has already graduated, but that will only serve to further demonise him to the public, and his other siblings but James wasn't a big loss at this point.

 **General POV**

The Goblet of Fire was lit all we had to do now was wait for the first name to come out. With a flash of blue, the first piece of the three pieces of parchment came out of the goblet.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum." Dumbledore shouted, as the stated boy was congratulated and moved into the side annex.

"The champion for Beauxbatons … is Fleur Delacour," Dumbledore shouted, as again the student was congratulated and moved into the side annex.

"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory! Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions… this vessel of victory… the Triwizard Cup!" Dumbledore shouted as the third champion moved off into the annex. "Now I must go to congratulate the champions and officiate on the first task as the head of the host…" What else Dumbledore was going to say was lost to history as another flash of blue came from the cup.

"James Jr Potter?!" Dumbledore exclaimed, as stated boy strutted like a peacock into the annex completely ignoring the mutters from the other students.

Another flash and another piece of parchment fell into Dumbledore's hands "Iris Potter?!" Dumbledore shouted as an array was burned into the floor in blue fire. From within the fire, a feminine figure was forming but another flash of blue distracted everyone. Another array was burned into the floor beside the first as Dumbledore read out the hopefully final name.

"Harry Emyrs."

A/N:

Ending it there as we still have some ground to cover in the World building.

(1) If anyone can tell me which fic this comes from please PM me as I want to read it again.

World Building:

Salem:

· is a military school that is divided into 5 divisions, each supposed to specialise different types of combat: Roc, airborne/broom tactics, sky blue; Wendigo guerrilla warfare, forest green; Aspidochelone, the giant turtles that were hunted to extinction by the wizarding world, defensive combat, or siege/urban combat, brick red; Hydra, a generalist division that also specialises in largescale combat, scores well in the monthly wargames, bronze; Caladrius, are mainly healers so are exempt from the war games but act as triage at the field hospital and safe zones, they are the only house that is able to be transferred into after the first year, white. See the uniform section for the reasons for the colour.

· Each house has a set student hierarchy: at the top we have the General, who leads all of the individual subdivisions in a house; Majors, who are in charge of a single subdivision; lieutenants who are charge of a single squad; squaddies. There are two exceptions to this rule though that of the Marshal, who has to beat every other houses generals alone and in each war style – there have only been two in the entire history of Salem – and the teachers, who have the right to call for a general or lower to be removed from their position if they feel they are incapable of performing there duty.

· The core subjects are: Potions, basic till the OWL equivalent; Charms, till OWL when it is subdivided into Charms Adv. Battle charms, and construction though the final requires a high transfiguration grade and continuation in this field; transfiguration, up to OWL then splits into Transfiguration Adv., battle Transfiguration and construction; Defence against the Dark arts, OWL level before dividing into DADA Adv., Dark arts which is an elective with approval from the ministry; History till OWL then it is optional; Occlumency till OWL or competency, then advanced courses are made available as well as their opposite in Legilimency. Herbology, as well as survival courses as one subject matter till NEWT; Mundane integration, till OWL.

· Optional subjects are: Healing, OWL onwards as it is subdivided per year depending on the level of severity going from first aid to a battlefield surgeon; Runes and Rune magic, NEWT; Mundane History and advanced integration, till NEWT; Arithmancy and Divination only for those with the sight; Ward construction and destruction till NEWT; Curse breaking and Enchanting till NEWT; Animagus training, till completion or found to lack the talent; Care of Magical Creatures, NEWT; Firearm training; Blade training; martial arts training.

· Mundane subjects, to be taken over the summer, up to Undergraduate University/ American College level: Science, divided into Biology chemistry and Physics per semester; English; Latin; Mathematics; Archaeology, History and geography are covered in Mundane integration; Engineering; Computer skills; Driving, if the person is old enough.

· Officers' subjects: Tactics, from promotion is originally the houses own speciality; military history, both Mundane and Wizarding; advanced combat training.

· Uniform: Male, Kings German Legion (KGL) tunic, in division colours with black trousers and military boots; Female is identical to male but a choice of skirt with leggings/tights is available but not encouraged. Greatcoats and other coats are permitted during the winter months and undershirts may be worn, instead of the tunics, in the summer as long as division insignia is shown at all times.

.


	2. Here there be Dragons 1

I only own my OCs the rest is owned by their respective authors/writer/creators/owners/whoever the hell else.

"Jono" Spoken

'Jono' Thought/familiar communicating

 _'Jono'_ forced thought/implanted though

 ** _"Jono"_** Newspaper articles

 **Jono** Chapter Title/Location or narrative change,

 _Jono_ Recap

(Jono) Music choice for the scene, few and very far between, or a poem that will occur across a few scenes.

A/N:

26/02/17: Well I decided to start this the morning after the first chapter was posted, by the way FUCK my life you guys like one of my stories that much!? I woke up decide to check my emails and find 40 email alerts from fanfiction, at first I thought someone else was updating last night there is no way in hell any of my stories get that much love… I can say I am both touched and mildly annoyed, as this story now as more Favs and Follows than any of my other works.

02/03/17: Alright, I've had my phone going off telling that such-and-such has favourite and/or following Magic Marshal at least once an hour, what the hell do you lot like so much about the first chapter? It is officially over half my total in all categories, and it only has one chapter! …To make matters worse they tend to be very early in the morning over here so I keep getting woken up at around 1AM by these messages. I am happy you guys and gals like the fic but what the hell is it you like?! I haven't really written it much different from my other work, or is it that it isn't an SI?

03/03/17: Adding Katekyo Hitman Reborn! As a crossover so I will be adding Flames of the Sky affinities:

Harry Potter, Cloud with Sky subset, he is a protag so he gets Sky but the Cloud is due to how he acts. He is a natural leader and draws people in but won't bow to any type of authority if he perceives them as weaker than him, thrives on being challenged and reacts to threats to those he claims as his with lethal force.

Iris Potter, Mist with Storm subset, Iris has a more marauder outlook than Harry but she still has to act like a snob around brits. She also is driven to prove herself better than her lorded older twin and wants to make her older brother proud of her, as well as destroy James Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

.

Now I'm actually surprised no one has asked me if I will make it that Magic can't work around Electrical based tech, Laptops and things like that. I am going with the dual energy approach that Magic at its base form is purely energy so it overworks and totals electronics in dense magic environs, if the tech isn't adapted to work with said energy. This is the reason that I go with for why there is a lower level of tech in Wales, deepest darkest Dorset and the West Country.

I will place the review responses at the bottom.

Now without any further ado on with the show!

.

 _What else Dumbledore was going to say was lost to history as another flash of blue came from the cup._

 _"James Jr Potter?!" Dumbledore exclaimed, as stated boy strutted like a peacock into the annexe completely ignoring the mutters from the other students._

 _Another flash and another piece of parchment fell into Dumbledore's hands "Iris Potter?!" Dumbledore shouted as an array was burned into the floor in blue fire. From within the fire, a feminine figure was forming but another flash of blue distracted everyone. Another array was burned into the floor beside the first as Dumbledore read out the hopefully final name._

 _"Harry Emrys."_

.

 **Chapter 1: Here there be dragons… or wyverns:**

The Great Hall was in an uproar, the entire current generation of Potters were champions in the tournament.

Gryffindor were angry that the two Potters that had spurned Hogwarts were Champions, and that their champion was James Jr who was despised by those, not in his rapidly diminishing fan base; Ravenclaw, or the majority anyway, were angry because they didn't know how this had happened as the Goblet was meant to work in a single batch of three, they would have been less angry is it had worked in a batch of seven as it would have made more sense… Luna Lovegood was just humming along to the Imperial March; Hufflepuff was furious that their one chance to prove that they weren't duffers had been snatched away from them due to the actions of the Potters, and that they had cheated their way in; Slytherin was in a quiet rage because none of them had managed to trick their way into the tournament, and they took it as a personal insult that the brain dead Gryffindor had managed to do it though.

Beauxbatons was annoyed that Hogwarts had two champions and a school that had not even meant to be part of the event did as well; Durmstrang was ambivalent as they trusted Krum as he should have graduated last year and that they knew the British were more restrictive in what they taught and the French were a group of powder puffs, they were slightly worried about the arrival of two from Salem as they had a similar ethos as themselves, only they were much more militarised.

By the time everyone had been calmed, by multiple cannon blast spell from the heads of school, they turned to look at the two newcomers.

The Girl had flowing blood red hair that reached her upper back, piercing dark green eyes set in a heart shaped face that fell more on the aristocratic side than soft. She was 5'8" and lithe with a developing figure that hinted at later beauty, what was strange though were the clothes that she was wearing: She wore a Dark Green tunic top that accentuated her rapidly developing figure, with a white badge on her right arm and had an insignia on the left of two triangles with the bottoms cut with a third linked to a crescent with three more following whilst in the centre was a pair of crossed wands; the tunic also had a black undershirt underneath; she wore black trousers that looked as though they had been painted on followed by black military boots. All in all, she looked like no girl the Hogwarts or Beauxbatons students had seen before, and Durmstrang had only heard rumours of. Iris Potter looked nothing like any of them had imagined, she and her brother were polar opposites. The final things that shocked the crowd was that she was armed with muggle weapons, a sabre and hand gun.

The Male however drew the majority of the straight women, in the crowd's, eye for a moment, and a blush from those who looked twice. He had the same shade of green eyes as Iris but whilst hers were piercing, his looked as if they were assessing and you wouldn't like what would happen if they found you lacking. He had jet black hair that was tied in loose ponytail that flared at his shoulders. His face unlike his sister's aristocratic beauty was more sun-worn but still showed his noble roots, it was the face of a man that could fight a war one moment and dance in a ball the next. He was tall pushing 6 foot but not quite reach it, with a swimmers build rather than looking bulky.

The clothes he wore were similar to his sister as well but whilst hers looked like they were fresh and newly purchased, his looked as though he had just come back from a battle field: Both of the arms of his Tunic were shredded below the elbow to reveal twin wand holster peeking out from under a blood red shirt on his shoulder he had a golden braid that looked out of place and the same badge as his sister except his was sky blue. He however had a different insignia it was a crown with a four slain animals underneath it with a bird flying above holding a sword and wand. His trousers unlike his sister's uniform black had silver reinforcements on the knees and hips. Finally he wore the same style boots as his sister but his looked worn and stained red on the scuffs.

On his hip was a sword but unlike his sisters that looked fit for a parade ground or a mantelpiece his looked fit for a butcher, it was a long as his leg wide with a very worn handle. On his hip also rested a hand gun though whilst his sisters was plain, his has writing that no-one could make out this far away. The final difference between the two was the machine gun strapped to his back, some of the older teachers and children from mundane families recognising it from stories about the war.

Harry Potter was in Hogwarts and he did not look happy. "Would one of you dipshits like to tell me why I and My sister have been dragged from my graduation to here in the arse end of nowhere?" He roared.

"Mr Potter we do not allow such foul language here!" McGonagall shouted back just as loudly and flicked her wand to send a mouth washing charm at the man. With a flick of his wrist, the spell redirected at caught the caster.

"First warning never point your wand at me unless we are in a spar or on opposite sides of a battlefield or you will lose it and your arm," Harry growled. "Now I need an owl and some parchment, as you wastes of space are further behind than even the Magus. At least they have found how to make magic and electricity work in tandem." He shouted as he took a fountain pen out from his tunic.

"That won't be necessary you will be staying here after all," Dumbledore stated, felling elated at this chance to exert some form of influence over the pair.

"Like fuck are we." Harry growled, before a Beauxbatons student handed over a piece of parchment with a wink "Thanks, Luv." He said with a smile and a nod.

"Mr Potter as the Goblet of Fire is here you must also remain so," Dumbledore said with a hint of finality, causing both of the Salem students to snicker.

"What does that have to do with me telling them where the fuck we have gone and arranging accommodation be sent as well as a contingent to help train my sister?" Harry asked dodging the stomp from Iris.

"I don't need extra training, I'm a Major remember!" She hissed at her brother.

"Yeah but I'm a graduating Marshal so…" Harry says with a shrug, ignoring the collective gasp from the Durmstrang contingent.

"There are more pressing matters at hand, namely the first task that you and the other champions need to be informed of," Dumbledore stated, hoping to get his plan back on track.

"Fine, but after that, we need to contact Salem immediately after… or the Clocktower but I doubt you want Zelretch to pop up here do you?" Harry asked with a slasher grin.

"As if a child like you would have contact with the Clocktower, when they routinely ignore the Ministry!" Crouch shouted from the head table, ignoring Dumbledore's flinch.

"Probably because they and most other countries think that you are idiots," Iris stated, in a compete deadpan. Crouch looked like he had been slapped by a wet fish.

"And they are planning on recruiting me as an Enforcer, mainly on the old man's request as I don't have the disposition of a Magus. Not pragmatic enough." Harry adds with a shrug.

"Didn't they say that your fighting was bloody enough but you didn't put as much into the research?" Iris asked, eliciting a sigh from her brother.

"No, they said that I wouldn't go far enough to test things out on things that couldn't defend themselves, Wizards as an example of that or any other lower order primate," Harry replied.

"Glad we count as sorcerers then." She quipped.

"I thought you said you preferred to call me a warlock?" He quipped back.

"I've grown up since then." She snapped.

"Ah yes, the unfortunate meeting between you and Zelretch, when he tried to turn you into a magical girl… don't you still have that outfit?" He asked looking bored, ignoring mount Crouch that looked close to erupting.

"No… I gave it to another girl in the division for a cosplay contest." Iris drawled.

"That is enough just get into the annexe so that we can get this out of the way," Crouch shouted, as his face took on a peculiar shade of purple.

"You didn't need to shout you know." Both as the Potters drawled as they entered the annexe.

"Can we take bets on how long Severus will take to have a breakdown?" Professor Vector asked.

"No McGonagall would have our heads… and most likely win." Professor Burbage stated.

 **Side Annex**

"What's the holdup?! We have been waiting in here for ages!" A whiny voice echoed around the chamber.

"Be quiet already you petulant little boy, we are all being made to wait and for a long amount of time than a little cheat like you but you don't hear use whining like a Marcè whore." A French-accented voice snaps, clearly having lost her temper.

"That would be our fault, it seems someone plans on attacking all the Potters not just the waste of space that my former younger brother is," Harry states as he enters the room.

"I'm the Boy-Who-Lived! How dare you call me that?!" A fat short kid shouted before he turned around to find himself staring down the edge of a sabre.

"He dares brat as you, like your waste of sperm father, are one strike from having what James Potter did to me, done to you." Iris snapped at James Jr.

"Miss Potter! Hand that over right now!" McGonagall snaps as she storms through the door, flanked and followed by the heads of schools and ministry personnel with a greasy haired bat skulking in the back.

"Would you prefer the blade in the chest or the stomach then?" Iris asked sweetly as she flicked the sabre to point at the professor, cutting James Jr nose as she moves.

"Excuse me?!" McGonagall snapped.

"A student of Salem shall always carry their sword and fire arm with them at all times, as long as they have passed the required safety seminars." Harry drawled as he unsheathed his heavy cavalry sabre. "Any who try to take the blade from you that you do not trust are an enemy so give them the sword… through the throat, stomach or heart." He concluded, slashing his sword as he said each part of the anatomy.

"They teach you that at…" Dumbledore said looking horrified.

"It is a Military school, we don't suffer enemies for very long. Unlike you Albus who seem to hire them, and let one bring a group of his students here. You know in America we have a ward that kills any marked Death Eater who enters a premises, I hear the first gen who made it had a lot of fun in its testing phases." Iris stated, whilst glaring at Dumbledore, Snape and Karkaroff n turn.

"Severus was working as my spy, and Igor has paid his due," Dumbledore growled.

Harry chuckled at that, it was not a nice sound for the two marked Death Eaters, "A man who would turn on the man he raped and murdered for is not one that I would trust, nor is there any penalty but death for such a man." Harry stated as he sheathed his sword. "But that is neither here nor there, we are here for a purpose other than your countries follies." He added as he looked at the ministry personnel.

'Tamamo no Mae I need you to send a communication to Salem asking for my generals and their best to be sent here as our representatives, have them send Beckman the Battle magicks teacher as our staff representative.' I sent across to my servant though we still hadn't decided on whether that was her actual title.

 **Flashback, I will probably take some flak for this, Harry's Fifth year the Clocktower… after being kidnapped by Zelretch.**

"You want me to what?" Harry growled at the old man of Jewels.

"Test to see if those with Magic Cores can summon a servant from the Throne of Heroes without the need to use the Grail, to act as an intermediary," Zelretch replied with a smile on his face.

"And if this goes wrong?" Harry asked, once again in a growl.

"Either you will be exhausted from over using your core, you will die or the prana over load will destroy the Clocktower." The old man said with a demented grin, lifting a finger as he said each outcome.

"And if I say no?" Harry asked, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"I will send a kaleidostick to your sister, the really perverted one. With a note saying it's your fault, of course." The old man stated, with a grin knowing he won.

"All the bones in his crotch, is what I'm going to break," Harry muttered evilly, as his hand twitched towards his sabre.

"I didn't hear a no~!" Zelretch said in a singsong voice.

"Fine, what do I have to do?" Harry snapped wanting to get this over with.

"Just read this," Zelretch said as he handed over a piece of paper and cut Harry's hand.

"Was that fucking necessary?" Harry asked, reflexively flexing his wounded hand.

"I don't know about the fucking part, but yes it was necessary," Zelretch stated as he indicated for Harry to perform the ritual.

"Let spell and seal be the essence.  
Let ether and the Princess of contracts be the foundation.  
Let rise a barrier against the wind that shall fall.  
Let the four cardinal gates open.  
Let the nine-forked road from the origin reaching unto the vessel rotate.  
Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again.  
Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with the final filling." Harry chanted as sparks flashed across a matrix, formed of his own blood from his congealed wound.

The drain on Harry's core was immense, he knew that if it didn't complete soon his core would rupture and that would be game over. The drain slowed down to a trickle before the refilling of the core overtook the drain. The Circled flair and a kneeling pink haired woman with fox ears was in the circle when it died down.

"Hello, I'm Caster! Are you the one who summoned me? …Wait how have I been summoned? The Grail War isn't due for a long while." Caster asked as she stood up and circled Harry, poking and prodding him.

"Well how you were summoned is an augmented summoning ritual that Zelretch came up with; the un-asked why is because he was bored and wanted to test it. I'm the one who summoned you and I apologise that there is no Grail for you to have your wish granted by." Harry said, scratching the back of his head as he did so.

"Well, that's just not fair!" Caster whined, her ears drooping.

"Well, what was your wish? Depending on what it was it may still be possible." Harry asked, crossing his arms.

"I want to be a good wife!" Caster stated as she jumped up and down in excitement, causing Harry to wonder how her breasts stayed in her kimono seeing how loose it was.

"Well, Harry seeing as you are the one who summoned her… I believe it is your responsibility to marry her." Zelretch stated, with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk.

"Old man unless you have forgotten I already have to marry three other people due to contracts, as Andromeda agreed to the contract between myself and Dora as long as I treat her as an equal… not that I planned on treating them any other way. I believe Caster would want someone to herself." Harry growled, making Zelretch laugh as to him it looked like a puppy growling at Primate Murder.

"But you are my summoner so you are my husband!" Caster stated sounding indignant.

"I don't even know your name!" Harry growled.

"Tamamo no Mae, but you can call be Tama-chan husband." Tamamo no Mae stated with a smile as she embraced Harry, effectively stuffing his head into her cleavage.

"Glad to see that the two of you are getting along," Zelretch stated with a grin before he started laughing again.

"Every single last bone… with a polo mallet." Harry growled though it was muffled by the chest he found his head lodged in.

 **Present**

'Of Course husband, I'd be happy too… but won't that mean that Icy and Scary will be coming? I wanted you to myself for a few months!' Tamamo no Mae whined through the connection.

'Tamamo, we have been over this. I am bound by my word, my feelings, my honour and the noose my ancestors put around my neck to marry Daphne and Susan. I like Dora and so do you so we don't need to go down that line. I know you don't like Daphne's more… pragmatic outlook on life but she has also helped you out over a dozen times when you nearly burned the house down, as she has helped me multiple times on and off the wargames. Susan and you don't get on due to you being so similar, that's it.' I replied, ignoring her grumbling to concentrate on what the task was.

"The task at hand will be a test of your daring and ingenuity, as such we will not be telling you what you will face. The first task will be on the 24th of November and we will have a weighing of the wands ceremony on the 13th." Bagman said, looking very put out.

"Are we done here then?" Iris asked, leaning on the wall by the fireplace.

"Not quite, we would like to know how your names ended up in the goblet," Crouch stated.

"So would we," Harry replied, with no small amount of venom in his tone.

"Mr Potter, we need to know why you placed yours and your sister's – or is it daughter now – name into the goblet?" Dumbledore asked.

"First things first Mr Dumbledore, it is Lord Emrys now. Secondly, we didn't place our names in a magical device a continent away. Thirdly, I would advise you to think before you hurl accusations about like a governmental intern." Harry snapped, prodding Dumbledore in the chest on each point till he backed him into a wall. "Do I make myself clear, or do you need it in writing Mr Dumbledore," Harry added as he took a step back, staring Dumbledore down.

"Lord Emrys?!" The assembled wizards and witches exclaimed, with the exceptions of Iris and Snape.

"Well I do hold the right to claim three Lordships and a regency, it's just my favourite one. Now then as we have been kidnapped to this… lovely castle in the grip of winter we will need accommodation until our representatives arrive." Harry stated.

"Conjoined rooms and we will not be housed with any of the Hogwarts students, we fear that their stupidity may be infectious," Iris stated looking at James Jr as something foul that she scraped off her shoe.

"We have some guest rooms that you can use, as Iris is still learning she will have to attend classes, though," Dumbledore stated a twinkle in his eye.

"No, she will not if she needs to learn anything our teaching representative cannot provide, I will provide it myself," Harry stated as he gripped his sword's hilt.

"I am afraid I must insist, as long as she is lodging on Hogwarts grounds she will be taught by Hogwarts staff," Dumbledore stated as if he thought that was final.

"We will be happy to acquire lodgings in town then," Iris stated as she walked out the door.

"The heiress Potter has spoken." Harry quipped as he followed suit, leaving a gobsmacked Albus Dumbledore and having James Jr produce an inarticulate scream.

"I like her, a strong woman." Victor Krum stated as chuckled.

"Snooty cow." Fleur Delacour grumbled, finally noting that Harry Potter had not even looked at her once whilst his brother had started to drool.

"Fleur dear you are leaking allure again." Madame Maxime stated with a cough, as more of the straight men in the room's eyes were glazing over.

"Merde…" Fleur cursed as she suppressed her allure.

 **Three Broomsticks**

"Well, that was a thing." Harry quips as the siblings enter the Inn.

"At least I don't have to act like a bloody heiress out here, I hate acting that prim and bloody proper," Iris grumbled as she slumped into one of the vacant booths.

"And as always your acting skills are first class, no one but me and Tamamo could tell that you weren't a complete bitch," Harry commented as he gestured for service.

"And no one could tell that you are completely whipped by your wives, and that you have all of your lordships either… why have you kept that detail back, though?" Iris asked as Madame Rosemerta sidled over to their booth.

"What may I get you both?" She asked.

"The notice board said a different special each day, what's today's fair?" Harry asked.

"The cooks trying some Muggle fair today, so steak and ale pie with mashed potatoes or Fish and Chips. We have fire whisky steaks and Roasted meats also available if you would prefer." She listed.

"Pie and mash for me, with two fingers of Whiskey," Harry ordered, before turning to Iris.

"I'll have the same." She tried.

"But she will have butterbeer to drink, she isn't old enough for the hard stuff yet." He added, raising an eyebrow at Iris. "How much for two rooms for the night?" Harry asked, after Rosemerta sent the order off to the cook.

"2 Galleons if you don't have food, 5 if you do and if we add on this meal it will be an even 7." She replied, and took the required coins once Harry retrieved them from his money pouch. "Your meal will be ready shortly." She concluded, and left for the till after she had counted the coins out and tried to hand one back to Harry.

"For what I am sure will be excellent service." He stated, closing her hand around the coin.

"So did you send Tama-chan off to send the message?" Iris asked, smirking at the nickname.

"Yes, and would you stop calling her that, it only encourages her." Harry grumbled, before feeling a chill go down his spine.

"Harry-Kun…" Purred from behind me.

"She's behind me isn't she?" He asked Iris, who just smirked with a nod. "Can we double the whisky order?" Harry called to Rosemerta.

 **The next morning**

The sun was just starting to rise over the forest when the sound started, a repeating 'whomp-whomp-whomp', which had all of the muggle raised scared and the wizard raised confused. When the forest's trees started to shake the teachers ordered the students lower than 6th year inside. As the first helicopter roared over the trees the magicals able to do high-level transfiguration created animals that were ready to attack the intruders.

The full complement of ten helicopters had set down everyone was tense. Ten people leapt out of nine of the machines and formed up before five figures gracefully exited the lead helicopter. Every one of the people was wearing a similar outfit to the Potter siblings the previous night, with the sole exception being the middle-aged man in the front who's clothing were a suit similar to a muggle version but with a robe placed over the top. "Alright, where are my students?" The man asked, fingering his wand.

"Who the hell are you people?" One of the students shouted, pointing his wand at the man.

"How remiss of me, I am Alexander Beckman. The students behind me are the Generals and elite of Salem, I am sure you have had the pleasure of meeting our graduating Marshal and one of the Majors of the medical corps. Now that these pleasantries are out of the way, where are my students?" Beckman asked, unconcerned that all of his students now had their wands, and in some cases guns, pointed at the Hogwarts contingent.

"There is no need for violence here." Dumbledore shouted as he exerted his aura. This caused the Hogwarts students to start to sweat and feel weak, but caused a much lesser effect on the Salem contingent as Dumbledore wasn't the only one who favoured this trick most of the teachers and the generals were infamous for it.

"Are you quite finished making a fool of yourself?" One of the generals' deadpanned, Celeste Mooncry the youngest of the current generals and of Native American decent. Celeste was the current General of the Wendigoes. "The question you were asked was a simple one, where is the Marshal and his sister?" Celeste asked wand in her right hand and her left primed over her gun.

"In Hogsmeade, they were disinclined to stay here under the fair conditions that were set," Dumbledore growled.

"If they were from you, esse, I doubt they were fair." The Roc's General Pablo Diablos, a Mexican expat due to the corrosive magic still left from the Mayan and Aztecs human sacrifices.

"That's true." The laconic voice of the half-giant general of the Aspidochelone, Charlie 'Tiny' Davenport despite being soft-spoken the Texan was a terror on the battlefield but also the best with animals.

"They had best be unharmed by this latest bout of British stupidity." The Caladrius' general stated as she smiled sweetly, though her aura cut through them like a knife. Susan Bones was feared by the male population and with good reason, she had been given some of the Marshals own family magic to use and she was a terror with it, the only saving grace that the more… unintelligent members of the academy had was that she preferred being a healer to being a soldier.

"To the best of my knowledge they are… may I ask why there are so many of you here?" Dumbledore asked, eyeing the Bones heiress with caution.

"We are the representatives of Salem, the Marshal ordered our best and we have come as called." The remaining students of Salem replied.

"We, unfortunately, had to leave a single general behind to keep order, Daphne wasn't happy about that," Susan stated, a victorious smirk quickly hidden.

"Yes, you just have to deal with Tamamo and when Dora makes an appearance for my attention, love." A bored voice called from the path as Harry ambled up towards the school.

"Mr Potter, was bringing this many people really necessary?" McGonagall asked, looking very peeved.

"This is less than I was expecting, have you lot gone soft over the summer? Did you thank that just because I was graduating that you would have it easy? Tough luck! I've been training Iris to keep you greenhorns in line." Harry roared, going into full drill serjeant mode.

"No Sir, we left a contingent behind to keep the new squaddies in line sir!" The students replied, all shifting to stand at attention.

"Good, you can be taught then." Harry chuckled.

"Thank you, Sir!" The students shouted before standing at ease.

"They grow up so fast." Harry snickered. "Now then can I ask why you lot are so tetchy, I mean I told you that I would be informing my school where I am. So why are you lot acting like you are being invaded? I have to worry how militant magical Britain is getting if they react to guests this way." Harry drawled. Iris had to stifle a chuckle as her 'Magus Persona' snapped back into place.

"We were not informed when you representatives would arrive or how. We as such prepared to defend the students." McGonagall stated, after shushing Snape who looked ready to attack the young lord.

"Yet you brought some with you seems quite… counter-productive." Iris drawled as she stood by the generals, as she was the only senior Major with the group.

"Now, now, Major Potter there is no need to antagonise those without the same skills you have." Professor Beckman stated.

"Where will you be staying, if you don't mind me asking? We don't have space in the castle to accommodate such a large number of you." Dumbledore asked, the twinkle returning to his eyes.

"We have brought our own living accommodation." Beckman replied as the squaddies unpacked varying tents from the helicopters, in total twelve tents in seven different colours. Each division had two tents, though one of the Caladrius tents was an infirmary, a tent for the Marshal and family as well as a tent for the teacher, which also contained a classroom. "We will be stopping in your hall every so often though. As I am sure the other representatives have been given that option." Beckman asked without asking, provoking a snicker from Harry.

"Of course you may, and as you are here we would happy to help with any class that you yourself will be unable to provide," Dumbledore said, thinking that he had finally found a foothold.

Beckman chuckled, followed by some random squaddie, then everyone was in hysterics.

"May I ask what is so funny?" McGonagall asked waspishly.

"My apologies but the only subjects where Hogwarts is as good as or better than Salem is Transfiguration and Charms, both are used in the class I teach that is Battle Magicks. You're Potions score is lower than schools that had opened that year, on the last census, and Herbology here doesn't cover what we require as it is all in a controlled environment. Let's not even bother to look at your defence, divination or history posts; Astronomy is for lower years in Salem, of which there are none in this group; your Rune and Arithmancy are interesting on a theoretical basis but have very little on the practical use. I think I forgot one… ah yes, your Muggle studies course that is older and more out of touch with reality than the person teaching it." Beckman informs them, his voice getting colder with each statement. "If this was Beauxbatons I would happily avail my students of their Potions and history departments, same with Durmstrang with the addition of sitting in on their practicals in Dark Arts." Beckman added nodding at the two other heads.

"How dare you,o" Snape growled and lifted his wand, but as the end lit up, a gun retort sounded; Snape's shoulder jerked back and the snow covered ground was dyed red.

(Doing time: Avenged Sevenfold)

"That was a very stupid move scrub," Harry stated his gun's barrel still steaming in the frigid air.

"Mr Potter there was no need for that! Someone get Madame Pomphrey now!" Dumbledore roared, glaring his aura and pointing his wand at Harry. "I see you have gone down a dark path and I must…" he stopped as the sound of a gun being cocked behind him sounded, followed by ninety others.

"I don't think so," Iris stated as she pressed the gun's muzzle into the back Dumbledore's head.

With a strange smile on his face Harry marched forwards until he was directly in front of Dumbledore. "I will cut you a deal Albus, I won't attack anyone if they don't take aggressive actions against me and mine… of course the students and faculty of Salem count as mine. Do we have a deal or does the ground need some grey as well as more red?" Harry asked, a smirk painted on his face.

"Are you truly this dark that you would execute these actions? Are you really that much like the man who killed your mother and grandmother? Are you…" Dumbledore tried to continue but found a cooling gun between his teeth.

"You talk too much. Either nod your head for yes and we will be civil to each other or shake your head and we will be enemies and I don't suffer mine for long." Harry ordered, his 'Magus Personality' slipping to the fore as he looked into Dumbledore's eyes.

Dumbledore had faced down Grindelwald, Voldemort and a myriad of other notable powerful and dangerous people but he had never felt truly afraid, when he looked into this young man he knew that if he denied him these terms there would be no others. This wasn't a young man who he could have easily manipulated but a warrior that knew how to fight as well in the political arena as on the battlefield, and he had terribly over reached this time but there would be others. Dumbledore nodded, glaring at Harry, eyes full of hatred turned to shock as the boy took his wand out of his hand as he took his gun out from between his teeth. "Harry that would be my wand, so can you hand it back." Dumbledore inquired, trying to keep some of his dignity.

"This is just insurance, after all it isn't even yours is it but you're Ex's. I wonder what the world would think if they found you were still playing with Grindelwald's wand." Harry said with a slashers grin as he snaps the Elder wand, throwing the two halves in front of Dumbledore. "Run along now old man, you are too old for this game anymore." Harry stated as he headed for his tent.

"You heard him old man." Iris stated as she holstered her gun leaving Dumbledore staring at the wand fragments, before stopping and grinding them under her heel into the snow covered earth.

(Music stop)

 **Marshal's tent**

"That is seriously going to blow up in all our faces you know that, right?" Susan asked as she sat on one of the two sofas in the living room of the tent, looking at Harry as he sat on a wingback chair with the wall behind him.

"He was going to make a power play at some time, I just did it first. He can't touch me in any case as with the Lordship of Emyrs and regency of Le Fey I hold a veto, due to having control of a double digit number of seats until Dora decides she wants a kid." Harry explained as felt his core expand rapidly. "There may have been an unexpected consequence of my action though, my core has doubled in size the filling rate has also doubled so I could in theory maintain another spirit." He added as he pulls out a cigarette, and lit a small fire over his index finger.

"Must you really?" Susan asked before moving to get a drink. "They may try to attack the rest of us, though." She added.

"We do have enough students here to go onto a war footing, and if they attack the students MUSA will declare war on them and unlike the M brits we have a standing army." Iris stated as she lay down in the sofa opposite where Susan had sat.

"True, but the ICW would get involved and claim that the MUSA was attacking them." Susan countered.

"Not if we make it look as if the M brits are the aggressors, especially if they attack when the other schools are here. Doesn't matter how much political capital the old man has he wouldn't be able to recover. But that is only if they act that predictably, and by that I mean any and all of the students of Hogwarts to any of the other schools." Harry concluded as he relaxed into his chair, not even commenting when Tamamo sat on his lap to snuggle in.

 **Dumbledore's office.**

Fawkes stared at his human as he destroyed his nest, 'not that this was the first time', he eventually stopped and stared at one of his funny sticks… only this one was broken.

"How dare that boy does he know who he is dealing with!" His human shouted as he destroyed another bookshelf, sending the books flying everywhere. "I built this country back up from a smoking ruin after Gellert's attacks on us!" Another chair turned to ash. "I rebuilt it after Tom rampaged!" The sorting hat going flying screaming profanities "And that little shit thinks I will just roll over!"

And there goes the… 'Oh shit!' Fawkes though as he flashed out of the way of a spell heading for his perch.

"I run this fucking country, not Malfoy's mouthpiece Fudge! Not the lords in the Wizengamot! Not some snot nosed little brat that still has his mother's milk on his lip!" Dumbledore raged as he left his office in shambles.

 **Time skip: 12** **th** **of November**

The stay on the grounds had been tense, as the Hogwarts students tried to get the Salem students in trouble with all and sundry but failed, mainly as they were obvious. The Salem students mainly studied under professor Beckman but anything that he couldn't teach or was needed for something Harry took over, and they wished Beckman knew what to do. Harry Potter was the drill sergeant from Hell.

The Beauxbatons students (1) were enjoying watching the male Salem students run laps, fit and healthy young men working up a sweat in the second best possible way, yes they were happy young ladies. They hated the weather, much too cold compared to the south of France, but they would definitely miss the scenery. Fleur was more than a little annoyed as the older Potter, whenever they interacted, treated her like an annoying child no matter how much allure she pumped out, in fact that only made him angrier as it disrupted whatever drill he had his students doing. His younger brother on the other hand was constantly following her, trying to get her attention despite her telling him that she would rather mate with a dog than him.

Durmstrang was once again ambivalent to what the other schools were doing, focusing more on keeping out of the way of the waring schools. Krum though was feeling drawn towards one of the Salem students, Iris Potter specifically. She didn't care that he was famous, she was strong, independent and would in short order become a beauty, but alas at present she was too young… but if he became her friend first there was chance in the future. The only problem was… how did he become her friend without tipping a Salem Marshal – not be mistaken for a Magus Marshal as they were feared for a very good reason, they played with you before they killed you – that he had designs on his sister that he had to blood adopt to save her life.

In Harry's world all was well: Susan was happy teaching some of her charges advanced healing techniques; Dora had turned up and was bunking in the tent, telling that next year she would be ready for the next step, as she had passed her potions mastery under the potions professor at Salem so was now a fully qualified healer… even if she hadn't sworn her vows yet; Tamamo was happy as she could cook for a large group of people, due to the hostility in Hogwarts the Salem students had set up a canteen tent, and she got snuggle time… even though she was still peeved that we couldn't do more yet. There was a problem though, Daphne had sent a howler to him over being left behind. The only other things of note he did was check on his holdings with the goblins and inform Andromeda of how he wanted her to vote.

Iris was annoyed, Krum was making goo-goo eyes at her. It was annoying. She had very little interest in people weaker than her examples, the problem was that her examples were: Harry who was a Salem Marshal; Her Grandfather, or great-grandfather her family tree was weird now, who was a veteran of Grindelwald's war and was a warrior till he was confined to a wheelchair recently; and Zelretch, her nutty uncle type character, who was a Magus, or wizard, Marshal… and an ancient Undead Apostle Troll with a pranking streak a mile wide, who seemed to be waiting for something before he enacted one of his plans. She had high standards for a male partner, not that her standards were much lower for a female either, they needed to be strong in mind, body, magic and character, and she wouldn't accept anyone less.

James Jr was enraged, he was still not Heir Potter as his father had promised him. His bitch of a sister had that title, his bastard of an older brother had to have been disowned then seeing as Grandad was still alive. The Veela was not paying him any attention which annoyed him, but she would fall to the charms of the boy who lived in the end. Finally his brother, the freak, he had stolen the title of Lord Emyrs from him, he just knew it! He had three wives and the two he had seen were hot as hell, and he deserved them more than him. What was a Salem Marshal anyway?

James Dumbledore was afraid, his progeny had returned to England and they were very powerful. Harry was now Lord Potter, despite the many times that James had raised the issue at the Wizengamot he was unable to strip the title away, Lord Emyrs, he still had no idea how that happened, and Regent Le Fey, which no-one had any idea how that happened even the Goblins were shocked from the smiles of amusement they had. Every Law that Harry didn't want put through was Vetoed, at least until the wizengamot had cottoned on that he could only veto once per session then there were a few that slipped the net by very narrow margins but even then they were minor at best. Iris was another issue, as she was named Heiress Potter, he was unable to contest this as he was now a Dumbledore and considered an enemy of the main houseline – with his son declared the founder of a minor cadet branch of the family. Iris was also powerful but he couldn't even write a contract that Albus wanted to tether her to England as he had had her removed from his line. In short James was being very rapidly pressed into the corner.

 **Weighing of the wands.**

It was tedious… there is no other way of explaining the proceedings other than synonyms of the word. All the champions were herded into the room by overly enthusiastic people and asked to hand there wands to an old man. The only highlight of the proceeding so far was the many euphemisms, and finding out that Cedric Diggory polished his wand on at least a daily basis… none of the other champions or members of staff would shake his hand after that announcement.

Then was the turn of the Salem Champions. "Ah Lord Emyrs shall we see what secrets your wand holds? I must admit to being highly disappointed that you didn't avail yourself of my wands but I digress." Olivander said as he beckoned for Harry's wand.

"Which one?" Harry asked, offering both wands to the aged wandmaker.

"This is a treat… I will test both as there is no rule against you using two wands, only that wands are the only Magical focus you may take with you to the challenges." Olivander stated, examining Harry's right wand first. "Wood is from the core of a Yew tree, very old and from Scandinavia, and inter woven with a branch from a Holly, from a very young tree. Core of Thunderbird feather, freely given, and soaked in Basilisk venom and a phoenix tear… I tip my hat to the maker who got this wand to stabilise. 12 inches and solid. A powerful if temperamental wand that requires a stubborn wielder to control it, but not be controlled by it." Olivander stated before attempting to produce a spout of wine but got beer instead, "Temperamental, as I just said, but very much happy with you Lord Emyrs."

"She has served me well over the years," Harry stated as he took the wand back and fired a jet of wine out the window, ignoring the shout of annoyance that followed.

"Now to you other wand… How interesting." Olivander stated as he turned Harry's Left wand. "Willow and Dogwood, both young trees but within a very old forest. Thunderbird feather again, from the same bird if I am not mistaken, I would ask if his bird is your familiar but that is a discussion for another time… Where was I? Ah yes, as I was saying. Thunderbird Feather, woven with a Thestral and Griffin feather. 12 inches again but this one is suppler than the other. I must say that this wand is more mischievous than temperamental, but no less powerful for it." He concluded as he shot a firework out the open window.

"Stop shooting bloody things at me!" Was shouted at the window shortly after.

"Now Heiress Potter, may I have your wand or wands?" Ollivander asked, ignoring the shout.

"Singular, we don't start being taught dual casting until we reach General rank or show a particular affinity for it." She stated.

"A pity I hoped to see another two interesting wands but I'll have to settle for one." Olivander muttered as he checked the wand. "Willow, from the same tree as your brothers, and Ivy, most peculiar. A Core of Augury feather with a Caladrius feather woven in steeped in the freely given blood of a healer. 10 inches long and flexible, but a very solid core. A healer's wand but one that can defend her patients better than a mother dragon." Olivander stated as he conjured an eagle from wand and sent it out the same window, followed by a very girly scream.

"Does anyone know who that man is as he is being very irritating?" Harry asked as he looked out the window.

"James Dumbledore I imagine he has been hanging around the castle lately, giving his son advice on this and that." Cedric, the repeat wand polisher, Diggory stated.

"Oh well as long as it isn't anyone noteworthy, I do believe I shall assist Ollivander." Harry stated as he fired oil and then a fire work out the window. The pitiable scream that followed was very cathartic. No one in the room noticing a certain… journalist writing in a notebook.

"Mister Potter would you please stop!" Dumbledore growled.

"Lord Emyrs remember Mr Dumbledore." Harry replied, as he sent a blast of very cold water out the window. Another very girlish scream greeted his ears.

"Will you stop attacking my charge?" Dumbledore growled again.

"I was just putting the fire out," Harry replied, sounding very nonplussed.

"How very helpful of you dear brother," Iris said with a smirk, trying to hide her giggles.

"I thought so too." Ollivander stated with a chuckle.

"I do believe we have one more person to check." Ludo Bagman stated, still looking like an overgrown bee.

"Oh of course… James Jr Potter of the Cadet house." Olivander stated, eyes darting to Skeeter. "One of my own, I tried to tell you back then that this wand was only attuned to you in the loosest sense but you refused to listen. Well if it works for you who am I to judge. Holly and Phoenix feather, 11 inches though I still feel you were better suited to a much smaller wand, 9 inches maximum. Still works but seems to be yearning for a better partner." Olivander stated as he handed the wand back, before wiping his hand on his robe. "Needs to be cleaned a lot more regularly." He growled.

"Aren't you going to test it still works?" Bagman asked, looking worried.

"It was bad enough holding it to examine it, let alone to cast with it." Olivander grumbled as he snatched the wand back aimed at Bagman and fired a spray of water that came out muddy. "That is how unclean the wand is that it has started to effect the spell work." Olivander stated as he tossed the wand at its owner.

"Now that we have got this formality out of the way, I will be getting back to more important things… which is more or less anything. A pleasure to make you acquaintance though Mr Olivander, I will send across the address of the Wandmaker who made mine and Iris's wands to you later." Harry said as he strode towards the door.

"Ah! Lord Emrys pictures first!" Skeeter demanded.

"Why would I want to be anywhere near the failure cadet branch of my family? Much less photographed with a glory hound that is living of my mother's work." Harry stated as he and Iris left the room.

"Did he just… His memory, he still has an eidetic memory." Dumbledore muttered to himself, which he would deeply regret later if the glint in Skeeter's eye was anything to go by.

 **24** **th** **of November: First task.**

The build-up within the tent went much the same way as the written narrative, save that there were more contestants and that James Dumbledore was lurking around.

"Now you will each pick your opponent from within this bag." Bagman stated, offering the bag to each of the champions.

Fleur got the Shortsnout; Krum got the Fireball; Diggory got the Welsh Green; James Jr got the Ridgeback; Iris got an American Wyvern (2); and finally Harry got a Japanese Water Dragon, at least, that explained why the arena was at lake side. (3).

"Interesting, now will you be informing us of the task itself?" Iris asked as she petted her Wyvern analogue, getting a purr out of it.

"In the case of the four champions not from Salem they will retrieve a golden egg from their nesting mother. I your case Iris you will have to get the Wyvern to allow you to fly it, then retrieve your egg from the top of the Astronomy tower. Harry however will have to defeat his dragon, in any way that he sees fit." Crouch stated.

"Nothing like a little favouritism to start the evening out right." Harry grumbled, clutching his swords hilt praying that's his dragon wasn't the titled one.

A/N:

Alright I'm splitting the chapter in two here, otherwise it will be 20~30 thousand words, and I don't know about you, but that is a large amount of reading for me. I will hopefully get another chapter out soon but once again don't expect an update till the summer.

(1) In this fic the Beauxbaton students are all female, as in my mind it is an all-girls school.

(2) Basically the Wyverns from Fire Emblem. And yes I do plan on Iris getting a Wyvern of her own… even though she will mainly be a support character.

(3) The idea for the water dragon was from either Ah, Screw It! by mjimeyg, a very good fic if you have the time to read it, or Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path by Temporal Knight, another great fic, I can't remember which. Though I don't plan on it ending the same way, as either one.

Magic Marshal World Building part 2:

A Salem Marshal can only be recognised as such if they have fulfilled four criteria:

1\. They were a General level in one of the five divisions

2\. They have beaten all the other generals in single and wargame on sequential days.

3\. They have beaten at least two other teachers, including their own battle magicks teacher.

4\. Once the first three have been achieved the Marshal must complete the feat three more times, once a year. Only upon completion of this will the perspective Marshal be considered legitimate.

The Three Marshals to date have been on the preludes to major conflicts, which has lead the academy to believe that the post is an ill omen. Anyone who achieves the rank of Marshal and retains it until their graduation will have a guaranteed high ranking job within the MUSA Military offered to them, usually above the rank of Major but below the rank of Brigadier General.

Now to pre-empt anyone shouting at me about a few things I will say here:

· Only Tamamo, or those referring to her, will use Japanese honorifics. This means that I will likely get them wrong, please feel free to tell me if I have as I like to learn new things about other cultures.

· Harry is not an SIOC, he is a very OOC Harry based around what I think Harry would do if, he wasn't so far up Dumbles arse that he could see daylight and, he had knowledge of what was to come. Of course to make it so that things are not that easy I will be drastically changing how things will go outside of the mainframe work for the Tournament.

· Iris is an OC, one of the many that fill this role in other Fics of this type and I apologise if she is straying very close to your version.

· Harry was only brought to Zelretch's attention due to him being drastically different from the other versions of Harry in the multiverse, what with the heir of Emyrs and everything. They hit it off over events that will be described later and Harry made the terrible mistake of owing Zelretch a favour, hence how he was used as a guinea pig for Zelretch's experiment. At this point in the story they have a relationship not unlike you have with that annoying uncle that thinks his funny, but really isn't, or the annoying grandparent that thinks they are right when they couldn't be more wrong; an acceptance that they won't leave you alone till their dead, but you can't quite hate them for it.

· Now Harry current, yes current, bridal tally is Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Nymphadora (Put the wand down!) Tonks, and Tamamo No Mae. There is the possibility of one extra one in the later portions of the fic when we enter the Gate.

Alright I have a few reviews… which is something I rarely ever get to say… so let's answer them:

Piddle: Harry won't have servants until at least after the first task is over, mainly as I need something from them first.

Guest: Don't be so sure, I have never stated who the 'Champion' is. Though there are limited options if it is Tom but if it is Albus we have a much wider array of options.

Marcoglas92: Thank you for you patronage.

Gawain-Knight of the Sun: At present I only have one that is set in stone and that is Caster who will be Tamamo no Mae mostly because I find her personality hilarious… and because I have plans for her concerning the other brides of Harry… but I may as well say now that he has already summoned her but he will be taking Shiro's place in the grail war so that he can summon Saber, speaking of. Saber, I am either going with Nero or making my own as I am ambivalent to all but Mordred, but she wouldn't fit with what I am try to write so I can't use her. Iris has also got a servant, that will be her pairing at present but that may expand to at least one other person, mostly as it seems unfair to give Harry a Harem but leave his sister/daughter - their family tree is very confusing at this point – With only a single partner.

Sonicdude8: At this point it is the super structure that is HP, and then only till the end of Order of the self-roasting turkey. There are Nasuverse walls and other furnishings but we are planning on remodelling the place in a later chapter with a large dose of Zelretch.

Hikari Nova: As I am certain someone else will also ask this I will answer it here… This is not a self-insert. I have warped what Harry Potter was and slotted a new personality in there but it is not based on my own or that of anyone I knows personality. By the end he will be my version of Harry Potter but the basis will still belong to JK Rowling. Iris and James Jr are more or less my take on the Fandoms creations so I won't claim complete ownership of them either.

Gashadokuro Amanojaku: Dumbledore is the one asking if Harry would sacrifice the few to save the many, basically to help clear his conscience. ""Tell me, Harry, if you were told that at the cost a few people you could save everyone else, what would you do?" Dumbledore asked...  
"Ask the people that would have to die… you're asking one now aren't you Dumbledore?" I asked as he flinched" but Harry cottons on to the fact Dumbles is also asking that if he had to die to save a large group of people, would he.

The reason that the Soul, Knox Reign, was given the chance to be made into a demon is based on the fact that he saved an innocent soul but he was a non-believe in any religion, due to religions of Abrahamic descent that means you go to hell. He had the debt of one soul on his record due to this, so when the child dies he will have a single soul already on his records as a demon.

The reason that the warnings were at the bottom is due to the major foreshadowing that the warnings gave, as I stated I will mark any part that may damage someone's sensibilities before they happen. But so I don't want to have anyone else ask me this I will edit it to place them at the top.

Now the fidelious is actually stated in the story, ""Charles the ward scheme would prevent me from casting a fidelious charm." Dumbledore stated" and as shown in the earlier section Charles no longer trusts Dumbledore to even perform the charm properly, but he can't talk James and Lily out of trusting him. Also to my, admittedly limited, knowledge of HPverse spells we only know that the fidelious spell is esoteric and very limited in the number of people who can use it, otherwise why didn't everyone just place their homes under the enchantment then Tom wouldn't have been able to target anyone.

.

Finally thank you for reading, I have put a new Poll on my profile for shits and giggles, you can sort of tell who the main competitors are.

Please Favourite, Follow, Review and PM if you have any questions.

JDS


	3. Here there be Dragons 2

I only own my OCs and original plotlines the rest is owned by their respective authors/writer/creators/owners/whoever the hell else.

"Jono" Spoken

'Jono' Thought/familiar communicating

 _'Jono'_ forced thought/implanted though

 ** _"Jono"_** Newspaper articles

 **Jono** Chapter Title/Location or narrative change,

 _Jono_ Recap

*Jono* Author interaction.

(Jono) Music choice for scene, few and very far between, or a poem that will be across a few scenes.

A/N:

 ** _Dumbledore moved from Manipulative category to Megalomaniac with Machiavellian tendencies_**

10/03/17: Alright I am blown away by the response that this little fic of mine is getting, nearing 100 Favs and Follows already, thank you everyone for reading so far and I hope to still see you at the end of this arc, as I know some people will leave as it will move away from the HP side of things. Now Basic plan: HP till end of Order of the Flaming Turkey; Fate Zero, as I plan to fuck with Saber's head; Reborn, till Ring battle between Tsuna and Xanxus; Fate Stay Night, as we need a Saber for Harry; Gate. This is subject to change and we will be blowing canon out of the water, but still having a grid reference so that those who haven't watched/read the works can tell where they are. The Honey monster has the third highest number of votes at the moment… can anyone say Omake? And Mr Blobby has the same number of votes as Iris… I can say that I really wasn't expecting that.

18/04/17: Finished the chapter… holding it back until summer when I should have a couple more chapters, trying Omakes again.

Review response at the bottom.

For those who wanted an action scene that is at the end of the chapter, as this is mainly Harry showing that having Zelretch as a guiding influence is not a good idea.

24 hours after this chapter has been posted I will be changing the Poll, so get voting!

On with the show!

.

 _Fleur got the Shortsnout; Krum got the Fireball; Diggory got the Welsh Green; James Jr got the Ridgeback; Iris got an American Wyvern; and finally Harry got a Japanese Water Dragon, at least, that explained why the arena was at lake side._

 _"Interesting, now will you be informing us of the task itself?" Iris asked as she petted her Wyvern analogue, getting a purr out of it._

 _"In the case of the four champions not from Salem they will retrieve a golden egg from their nesting mother. I your case Iris you will have to get the Wyvern to allow you to fly it, then retrieve your egg from the top of the Astronomy tower. Harry however will have to defeat his dragon, in any way that he sees fit." Crouch stated._

 _"Nothing like a little favouritism to start the evening out right." Harry grumbled, clutching his swords hilt praying that's his dragon wasn't the titled one._

.

 **Chapter 2: Here there be Dragons… and Wyverns? Part 2, Petty Revenges.**

.

"Now that you have all got your opponents and know what you will have to do… we will start the contest." Bagman stated, shaking each of the competitors hands in turn

The first three events were quite different from the written narrative:

Fleur transfigured some of the stones into animals, as they brought her dragon out, and had each one drink a potion to make anything that eats it sleep. Two pigs later and the dragon was dead to the world, leaving Fleur clear to collect her egg. On the way back the dragon snored a burst of fire setting her skirt on fire, as she ran to the exit.

Cedrick made himself invisible, muffled his footsteps and filled the arena with sweet scented smoke, effectively blotting himself from all of the dragon's senses, before transfiguring a boulder into a dog and sending it in the opposite direction. He in the end claimed his egg without being injured.

Krum attacked the dragon's eyes but failed to get the egg as the dragon blindly swiped its claw and knocked the Bulgarian out.

James Jr's attempt was hilariously catastrophic. He tried to attempt what the original Harry did in the narrative, however… the dragon set the broom on fire before it reached him. Needless to say the brat didn't really stand a chance after that, as it quickly descended into a Benny Hill sketch. In the end by some miraculous twist of fate, or the intervention of Barty Crouch Jr, James managed to snag the egg when the Dragon tripped over a rocky outcropping.

Iris's trial was hilarious as the Wyvern submitted instantly when she glared at it, the judges were a bit perturbed that the wyvern was whimpering. "They had to get one actually from America didn't they… the only place capable of raising them left was Salem. They may as well have gift wrapped this for her." Beckman grumbled as Iris collected the egg.

Harry's trial on the other hand was very different, thankfully however this wasn't the titled water dragon.

There was a murmur of discontent from the audience as the arena floor was flooded leaving only the jutting boulders and outcroppings above the water line. As Harry looked out he saw that the nearest outcrop was a good two metres away so froze the water to walk across.

"Now! The Final Champion! Harry Potter, Marshal of Salem, is to face off against a Japanese Water Dragon! He has free reign to defeat his opponent in any way he sees fit!" Bagman roars over the Salem, Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students' cheers, and boos from the Hogwarts contingent.

"Glad to see that the intelligent populace is on my side… and the better looking as well." Harry shouted, whilst twirling his right-hand wand between his fingers.

"Now Release the Dragon (1)!" Bagman shouted as the sound of a gate opening was heard.

The arenas water immediately began to ripple and a pure white draconic head emerged from the water. "Why have I been brought from my home?" A distinctly feminine growl was heard from the dragon.

"They didn't do what I think they did, have they? You're not one of Watatsumi's children are you?" Harry asked, really starting to sweat.

"Grandchild actually, now little Sorcerer… why have I been brought here?" The Dragon asked.

"Wizards stupidity mostly. They brought you here so that they could watch a contest." Harry replied with a bow, not wanting to annoy what was essentially a demi-god.

"I take it then that you are who I must face?" She growled, her front limbs slamming onto the rock that Harry stood on.

"That depends…" Harry trailed off, as the draconic face stopped right in front of him.

"On what?" She growled, steam billowing from her nostrils.

"What type of contest you wish this too be, the task is that I must defeat you, in any way **I** please… Never said that we had to attack or hurt each other." Harry stated, grinning at the dragon that had just cottoned on to what he meant.

"Would you step back a bit? This is putting a crick in my neck." The she-Dragon asked, as Harry did so her neck seemed to retract forwards till her whole body seemed to retract into her head. With a flash of light a petite… well there was no other way of saying it, girl was standing in front of Harry on the rocky outcrop.

"…Excuse me if this sounds rude but, I thought you would be taller and older." Harry said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"How quickly do you think a demi-draconic-god grows, don't answer that. It's a 1/100 and I'm only 900 years old so yes when I assume Human form I look like a kid." The dragon girl pouted.

"Well what's your name? As I've sort of been calling you dragon girl in my head since you shifted… and massive fuck off sized dragon beforehand." Harry asked with a chuckle.

"Umihime, yes I know it lacks any kind of originality." She said with an eye roll.

"I'll just call you Hime then." Harry said, before transfiguring a stone table and two chairs on the outcrop. "What game shall we play? I only need to beat you once so… how about for each time you win the house of Emyrs will owe your house a favour, to be called at a time that your house wishes?"

"Chess will do as I don't think a Nanban like you knows how to play Go." Hime stated as she turned her nose up at Harry.

With a chuckle Harry transfigured a chess set to appear on the table. "This isn't really what we had in mind!" Bagman shouted, followed by all of the other judges.

"You told him that he had to defeat me in any way he wishes, if I lose a game he has defeated me… isn't that right?" Hime asked, looking smug which really didn't suit her childish face.

"You want to play White or Black?" Harry asked, as the farce continued.

 **Three matches later:**

"Checkmate." Harry said with some exasperation, and annoyance with himself as he now owe a family of dragons' two favours.

"Well this was fun." Hime stated as she stretched in her chair, "I think I'll stick around for a while… I get two wishes though right?" She asked, a frankly evil grin on her face.

"As Long as it doesn't involve marriage, human sacrifice or large scale war on Earth." He stated, having placed his on the board.

"What about other realms?" Hime asked, looking amused.

"Not my problem, I live in this one." Harry stated, glaring at the annoying fledgling dragon.

"You win then, you have defeated me sir knight that means you can have your wicked…" Hime started, only for Harry to silence her.

"One, I am married many times over; Two, I don't go for young ones if you are looking for that ask Severus Snape; three, I will ignore you if you make it an order; Four, I'm not an exhibitionist." Harry stated.

.

Five the author cannot write smut!

.

"Finally! Harry Potter, ladies and gentleman has finally defeated his dragon! After an hour…" Bagman stated to the very empty stadium, before weeping quietly to himself.

"How long do you think it will take them to realise that you were, very passive-aggressively, showing your displeasure about the tournament?" Hime asked as she followed Harry from the stadium.

"Probably till the after the next event." Harry stated as he got the second lowest score after James Jr.

"Speaking of the second task, don't you need to collect your egg first?" Hime asked with a chuckle as she afford the egg to Harry.

 **Salem area, half an hour later.**

"Would you mind tell us why you intentionally sunk your first round attempt, Brother?" Iris asked, looking incredibly annoyed.

"Spending too much time with Zelretch?" Harry offered, and received three separate slaps to the back of his head.

"Try again." Nymphadora, (The narrator dodges a spell aimed skywards), Tonks stated putting her wand away.

"To make them underestimate me in the second task, and because this would be no fun if I gave my all." Harry stated lazily as he dropped into an empty seat.

"So we have just been told that there is a ball so…" Tamamo trailed off, looking at Harry expectantly.

"How nice for them." He said blithely.

"… And we were wondering…" N… Tonks added, also trailing off eyeing Harry.

"Whether someone was about to say your first name, as you ejected your wand?" He added merrily.

"…Which one of us you were going to take?" Susan concluded, looking slightly unimpressed.

"I thought I was taking all of you, other than Iris of course." Harry stated, looking confused.

"Yes we understand that, however only one of us can open the event with you." Tonks stated, glaring at Harry.

"Whose turn was it for the graduation ball?" He asked, starting to sweat slightly.

"Daphne." The Girls stated as one.

"Smeg… whose turn is it next then?" He tried.

"Mine." Was sounded from all three women.

"Very unhelpful." Harry drawled, as Iris giggled in the background. "Have you got any ideas, sister?" He added.

"Don't drag me into your Harem drama, brother. Anyway you will be in trouble with at least one of your girls no matter what, as Daphne is going to be pissed." Iris stated with a catlike grin.

"Why do I keep you around again?" He grumbled.

"For my sparkling personality." Iris replied.

"Oh no, you two are not distracting us that easily!" Tonks stated, as she inflated her chest to meet Tamamo's level.

"It should be an easy choice husband." Tamamo stated as she loosened her kimono.

"You know who you should pick." Susan said as she smiled sweetly.

"…Can I just be consigned to the sofa now and get it over with?" Harry tried, receiving three synchronised shaken heads. "Fine… the academy ball was Susan; The Party for the third victory was with Tamamo; then it was Dora at the graduation from her MPARU Certification (2) training, still don't know why you did that as you are looking for job as a healer. So for the Ball it is Susan, for the first dance, Tamamo, for the second, and Dora for the third and then I can embarrass my sister by dancing with her. All of this is if Daphne is unable to attend of course." Harry stated, as he carried a pillow and duvet to the sofa.

"You are so whipped." Iris drawled from the kitchenette, as she got herself another drink.

"Well at least I have a date prepared… can you say the same Sister?" Harry drawled in reply.

"I'm sure that the men of Salem are just lining up to ask me out." Iris stated with certainty, only to notice that Harry was laughing his arse off. "What's so funny?" Iris asked petulantly.

"That you think any of the boys from Salem will ask you out… they're too busy being scared shitless about me, or at least any of the ones with a brain. They seem to think I am overly protective of you so I would kill anyone who tried to date you." Harry stated between guffaws.

"…You mean the reason that all of the boys shudder when I smile at them is your fault!" Iris shouted as she lunged at her brother.

 **Dumbledore's office**

'This is much better.' Fawkes thought as Dumbledore was laughing in background, though he could do with it being a touch less maniacal.

"He was all for show… I could use some of the Slytherins to teach him a lesson, maybe the Malfoy brat. That could work and even if it didn't I could blame his father, removing another annoyance from the board." Dumbledore said with a chuckle as he admired a sherbet lemon, before popping it in his mouth with a smile. The only problem was that at the back of his mind he worried was this a ploy? No, the young cub needed to be taught who ruled this pride.

'He's scheming again…' Fawkes though before sighing, having the unintended side effect of making the old man in the room feel even more confident about his plan.

"I will warn you again Headmaster to not place this school in danger, you have thrice before and the castle is growing annoyed with you… Especially as another of the founders heirs has returned to the castle." The sorting hat stated, looking angry or as angry as a hat could look.

"Who?" Dumbledore demanded, dreading that Tom had found yet another way into the castle… because at this point Albus felt he may as well have his own quarters due to how many times he visited.

"That is not for you to know yet, boy." The hat snarked before going still.

"If it isn't one thing it's another." Dumbledore growled.

 **Dumbledore house, Godric's Hollow**

James Potter seethed just three houses down from the home that his wife and mother died in. 'What went wrong, I only wanted to help to defeat Voldemort. How was that so wrong? I wanted my son who defeated him to get his proper recognition, was that so wrong? So I decided to cut blood ties with Iris, it's not as if she died… Ok that one was a bit over the line but she was a squib, or at least that is what Albus told me, that has always been the way." James thought aloud to himself in the end, before sighing and reach for his paper.

 ** _"Heir Potter gives lacklustre performance at Triwizard tournament!"_**

"I can work with this." James says to himself with a grin as he runs off to send a message to his son.

 **Slytherin dorms: Malfoy's room**

"What are we going to do then?" Theodore Nott asked as he pushed a letter forward, matching the ones held in the other boys' hands.

"For now we watch and wait, the last thing that any of us need is to have Salem go on the attack. They seem happy enough to ignore the Gryffindor morons." Draco stated, dreading the reprisal as he was told by his father just what kind of school it was.

"So what, if we make it look like it was the Gryffindors' fault then they will attack them." Gregory Goyle murmured.

"They will label us all under the banner of Hogwarts, you idiot." Blaise Zabini stated.

"Then what are we supposed to do? Snape ordered us to confront the male Salem champion and to use any means necessary to provoke him." Vincent Crab demanded.

"We have three choices as I see it. Firstly, we go into this like bull-headed Gryffindors, or when we are faced with such idiots that they cannot be faced with guile, and probably get burned; Secondly, we could target someone dear to him and awake a very powerful and vindictive sleeping dragon; or thirdly, we push someone else to go with the second strategy, and I have just the patsy." Draco stated, with a slashers grin.

"Don't leave us in suspense." Blaise said in a blasé manner.

"Have the Potters fight each other." Draco said, not knowing that James Potter had much the same idea.

 **Two weeks later: two days after the Announcement of the Yule Ball to the Hogwarts students.**

Harry Potter was pissed! Why was he pissed you might ask? Well, it all started when the Hogwarts students were told about the Yule ball, which was strange as all the other schools were told prior to leaving for Hogwarts and Harry & Co knew as he was a Lord and thus involved in the vote to allow the Tournament to be reinstated. It started with small things: A few comments about how he completed the task or a few of the older majors demanding a sparring duel, which he won without much effort; a day later some Hogwarts students thought it would be funny to ask his betrothed to the ball, and then not take the hint when they said no, that made him angry but he was still in control; but what really pissed him off was what happened this morning.

James Jr Potter dared to order Iris to go to the dance with one of his toadies. That alone would have been enough to make him go nuclear but it is what happened next that was currently making Harry want to burn the school to the ground with all of his enemies inside alive but in very small pieces. The Ginger fool dared to challenge him for the right to Iris, as if his Sister/surrogate-daughter was a piece of meat to be bought from a shop window.

"Well are you too chicken?" The Weasel demanded, openly leering at Iris.

"To the death." Harry stated, hand clutching his sword's hilt ready to disembowel the piece of shit right there and then.

"Absolutely not!" A bellow sounded from within the hall, from one Albus Dumbledore. "There will be no bloodshed within these halls." He added.

"I'll kill him outside then." Harry stated, never taking his eyes of the ginger haired corpse to be, his magic aura weighing down on the entire room and his eyes glowing AK green.

"You will stop this at once! Would it be such a bad thing for young Iris to go to the dance with young mister Weasley? He is from a good family, they can even go as friends and see how it goes from there." Albus said condescendingly, using his own aura to counter Harry's efforts.

"She has already said no, but the little shit seems to be too stupid to know what that means." Harry growled, eyes still not having left the boy who had roused his ire. The boy currently looked as if death was staring him down.

"Come, come there has probably been a misunderstanding. You should learn to forgive, my boy." Albus stated, grinning.

"Only if he will get on his hands and knees and begs Iris for forgiveness." Harry growled, slowly drawing his sword from its scabbard.

"No way in hell!" The Weasel snarled, his face turning as red as his hair.

"Then we are at an impasse." Harry stated letting his sword arm rest against his side, with the sword pointed at the floor.

"If a duel must take place I must insist that it not be to the death, to one side is unable to fight at most." Dumbledore demanded.

"Fine, pick your second boy… oh and say your goodbyes to your friends you won't be leaving the hospital for a very long time." Harry stated, before turning to Iris and getting a nod in reply.

"James Jr will be my Second." The Weasel stated, getting an affirmative shout from the named boy.

"Your funeral." Harry quipped as he headed out in front of the castle. "Alright you maggots! One duelling platform built and ready in the next ten minutes or I will make you wish the drill master was here!" Harry ordered the Salem students.

The platform was built in five.

"We will now discuss the stakes, Mr Weasley as the challenger you start." Flitwick stated, being chosen as referee from the start.

"If I win then Iris Potter will be entered into a betrothal contract with me." He said leering at Iris.

"Oh my… Lord Emyrs?" Flitwick asked, with evident trepidation as the sounds of guns being cocked sounded from the Salem students.

"When I win and leave you as a broken and battered husk, I will seal you magic and remove the sole part of your body that makes you a man." Harry said perfectly calmly, as if he was reading from a pleasant story. Before Dumbledore could intervene Flitwick moved on.

"Mr Potter as the second you may also make a request." Flitwick stated, looking very green.

"I demand the lordships of Houses Potter and that you publicly apologise for taking what was mine." James Jr stated.

"Miss Potter?" Flitwick asked, worried again as the sounds of wands leaving holsters was heard from the Salem and Hogwarts sides.

"When I and My brother annihilate the pair of you: You will first beg us to let you live; then you will release all hold you have upon your family names; and finally you will publically snap your wands." Iris stated, gaining gasp from the entire Hogwarts side.

"The final one is overruled as per my position to act in Loci Parenti for the two boys, as their parents aren't here. I also demand that Mr Potter rescind his demands" Albus Dumbledore shouted, looking worried.

"Fine, the final one is that every woman from all schools get to hit them once for daring to think that a woman can be objectified." Iris growled.

"Accepted." James Jr shouted before Dumbledore could stop him.

"I'm not dropping mine and he has already accepted it." Harry drawled was he locked eyes with Dumbledore, rebuffing a mental probe from the old man in the process.

"The duel will be until both duellists of one side are unable to continue. Basic regulations apply: No Dark spells; spells that will cause death; and no physical contact between the two teams. Are you ready? Begin!" Flitwick shouted, before jumping off the stage.

(The Last Rag; Devil May Cry Anime OST)

Both of the Hogwarts students fired stunning spells as soon as their Professor shouted, which were promptly sidestep with a yawn by the Salem side who responded with a pair of concussion spells. The spells connected disorientating the pair and making them fire spells in random directions.

"This is pitiful." Celeste stated, as she saw Harry conjure up a table and two chairs whilst pulling a pack of cards from inside his jacket. "He isn't even taking them seriously." She muttered as she facepalmed.

The duel was a farce, even once the dumbass duo gained what little sense they had. The Hogwarts pair fired multiple low level spells ranging from the pushing spell to stunning spells but they all washed harmlessly over a lazily cast ward from the pair currently playing go fish.

"Have you got any 9s Iris?" Harry asked, as the pair tried blasting charms which did little else other than raise some dust from the platform.

"Go fish." She stated. "Have you got any Jacks?"

"Go fish." He replied, ignoring the pair as water rebounded off the shield back at them. "Have you got any threes?" He asked and received two threes allowing him to place the set down.

"Have you got any tens?" She asked in a growl, being rewarded with a lone ten leaving Harry with three card left.

"Stop ignoring us!" The two twit's trumpeted twatishly.

#webcam on#

"You're in one of _those_ moods again aren't you?" Nyx asked the author.

"Possibly" He replied.

#webcam off#

"Well there isn't really any reason for the both of us to fight you, as you can't even break through a basic shield ward. We were taught how to do that last year at Salem." Iris commented to her lesser twin as Harry rubbed his chin stubble. As she picked up a card Harry just grinned.

"Again have you got any 9s?" Harry asked, receiving the card from Iris with a grumble. "Now, how to deal with you two… I think I will start with the weasel and move on to you shit stain." Harry commented as he drew his sword and his left hand wand.

"Mr Potter I must remind you that no physical contact is allowed between the two duellists." Albus commented.

"Oh I won't be touching him… the sword will." Harry said with a slashers grin. As he released the sword and drew his right-hand wand, the sword floated at his right shoulder pointed at Ron Weasley.

"Mr Potter that will not be allowed as it would count as a lethal measure!" Albus shouted before turning to his charms master. "Flitwick call the match in Mr Weasley's favour."

"I must disagree with you Albus, at this moment I haven't seen how he plans on using the sword so I will wait." Flitwick snapped back, having seen more than a few other duellists on the circuit use similar tactics.

"Palasu! (3)" Harry roared as two identical spells were launched from his wands, only barely missing the two twits as they tumbled to the floor. As the spells hit the floor behind them the floor rend and exploded outwards. The two Hogwarts students replied with two pushing charms that were effortlessly deflected by the sword. "Come on boys your boring me here." Harry drawled as he span his wands in his fingers.

"Mr Flitwick that spell had to be dark!" Dumbledore urged, fearing he had made a major miscalculation.

"It looks like a reversal of the repairing charm… and it didn't look dark to me, in fact all it did was break what it hit. If the pair had stayed where they were, it would have either hit their wands or robes." Flitwick snapped.

The pair of Hogwarts students growing desperate fired every spell they knew in rapid succession until they exhausted themselves, obscuring the stage in dust. "That had to have got him." James Jr gasped.

"It must have…" Ron replied.

A slow clapping sound echoed from the dust before a voice that filled the pair with dread said "Is it my turn yet?" A second passed before a low chuckle was heard from within the dust cloud "Barra! (4)" was shouted before the dust cloud exploded out in all directions to reveal a completely unharmed and unruffled Harry Potter.

"Impossible." James Jr growled.

"As you two are taking a breather I guess it is my turn. Quma (5)" Harry shouted as twin waves of fire shot out of his wands catching both boys in the chest, lighting their robes and turning their wands to ash. "But wait it doesn't end their! Ditallu Usemi Quppu (6)!" Harry drawled with a flick of his left hand. The ashes of covering the area around the pair turned into a thick wooden cage.

"The winner of this match is Lord Emyrs!" Flitwick shouted, to be met by a loud roaring cheer from the Salem, Beauxbaton and Female Hogwarts contingents; a polite round of applause from the Durmstrang students; And loud booing from the male Hogwarts contingent, sans the Slytherins.

"We expect Iris's terms to be met as I have left them very much un-husk like." Harry stated, grinning like a loon.

(Music ends)

"Where, in the name of Merlin's swinging plum sack, "Albus" did you learn those spells!" Dumbledore shouted, ignoring McGonagall when she reprimanded his language.

"That Mr Dumbledore would be telling." Iris stated, whilst waggling her finger as if she thought he was a naughty schoolboy.

James Pott… Dumbledore stormed into the castle in a spitting fury, he had heard about the duel and was pissed. The conditions were imbecilic, his son the saviour of wizarding Britain could now no longer claim any lordships due to the actions of his first child! He was livid that his child would get hit by every girl from all three schools once, and he was doubly aware that there hadn't been any clarification on where they may hit. The Weasley brat was of lesser importance and thus forgotten.

"Albus!" James Dumbledore raged as he stormed into the great hall, just as the first strike was thrown against his son. "Stop this at once!" He shouted as he drew his wand. Silence fell over the room before a click was heard from behind him.

"Hello Old man."

.

 **Omake: A slight change of wording.**

"…Harry's dragon however must be vanquished." Bagman stated.

No one noticed the grin from the oldest champion.

After the other champions had competed Bagman called for Harry to vanquish his dragon.

When Harry entered the arena he was dressed very oddly as he was wearing a frilly apron and marigold gloves holding a large plastic container in one hand that was connected by a thin plastic line to a spray nozzle in his other hand.

When the dragons head breached the water, he sprang into action and started to spray it. The dragon could only sneeze until it hit its head on a support beam, knocking it unconscious.

"Now Mr Potter you must vanquish your opponent!" Bagman shouted.

"I already did!" Harry shouted, showing the label of the container, Vanquish oven cleaner "Perfect for shifting those stubborn stains and causes hay fever in dragons." He added before leaving the arena.

 **Omake: If Iris fought the duel.**

(The last rag: Devil May Cry Anime OST)

"Can we play blackjack instead of go fish?" Iris asked, earning a groan from her brother as he knew his luck would kick him in the nuts again.

"Just have at them, save me the humiliation of somehow getting 30 bust again." Harry grumbled as Iris stood and faced her prey.

"This will be fun, brother you remember that spell that we found in that Japanese reference book?" Iris asked Harry, making him pale.

"Don't you think that is a bit harsh Iris?" He said with a grimace.

"Not really… after all they planned something similar for me." Iris stated with a grin as she started to chant. "Ihan shite iru shokushu no dansu (7)" Once she finished the ground of the stage shifted and most of the people on the stage and off it started to scream.

"I really should have kept her away from the adult section of that store…" Harry cursed to himself as he set another tentacle on fire. "Iris control if you would! I would prefer to keep that part of my body solely an out port." He shouted as their opponents fell to their fate… they were noted to have been unable to sit down for a month and never looked at the giant squid the same way again.

*Needle scratch, webcam on.*

"NYX! Have you been using my laptop again?"

"I have no idea what you are referring to." Nyx replies with an arched brow.

"Why then instead of the twatish two getting impaled on spikes, that the two get violated by tentacles?"

"You were typing drunk again?" She asked.

"Even drunk me, can't get something that wrong!"

"Why do you think it was me?" She demanded.

"The Halloween that meant that you can never prepare the decorations anymore?"

"I still call shenanigans on that adventure." She snapped.

"Doesn't stop us from getting charged for the therapy sessions, and the steep drop in the purchases of calamari."

"Is the webcam still on?"

"For Fucks…"

*Webcam off*

.

(1) Couldn't resist

(2) Magical Policing and Response Unit

(3) Break, in Sumerian

(4) Be gone! in Sumerian

(5) Burn, in Sumerian

(6) Ashes turned into a cage, in Sumerian.

(7) Dance of the violating tentacles, in Japanese… I blame re-watching Fate zero for this.

Now the reason that the spells Harry used were in Sumerian is due to a common trope within the HPverse, to wit that the older the language the closer it is tied to magic so the oldest recorded language of Sumerian/Babylonian would be one of the closest non-magical languages to magic. True if he used Parseltongue or any other magical language then his spells would easily be twice as powerful. Due to the power of the Sumerian language in Spell craft, or wizards magic, a true incantation is not required; Simply exerting the casters will for a desired effect coupled with the either a single or phrase in the language creates an effect similar to modern spells.

Harry's Harem will have: Daphne; Tonks, as I have had enough of dodging spells now; Susan; Tamamo no Mae; a Sabre, I have been persuaded to have this being Arturia; a person from Gate, I have narrowed it down to three people.

Iris's Harem: Lancer, a true Arthurian version of The King of Knights; Archer, I am thinking of using Robin Hood here; and finally a person from Gate, female.

24 hours after this chapter has been posted I will be changing the Poll, so get voting! Yes I do know that I already posted this at the top of the chapter but I don't care!

Reviews:

Guest: I whole heartedly agree that it is a load of BS but still it would count as a valid explanation, for the Wizards in general that are a bit thick, for why Tech doesn't work around magic in general, as it would be like trying to use fire to run a water filtration device. Also I wish you had signed in it would have made an interesting discussion.

Piddle: First, hello again and, why don't you sign in it would be much easier to talk to you; second, I am looking for a male Lancer for Iris and a female Archer class, with the possibility of a character from Gate being added to her Collective.

Cowardly Guest: You appear to be the only one… and if you had the balls to post your comment under a user I would have been able to help you understand a simple concept.

ultima-owner, Lazymanjones96, LordXeenTheGreat, desdelor97, Majora6295 as well as all the people who have Followed and Favourited Magic Marshal: Thank you for your support!

See ya Next time, space cowboys!

JDS


	4. As in the Past so in the Present

I only own my OCs the rest is owned by their respective authors/writer/creators/owners/whoever the hell else.  
"Jono" Spoken  
'Jono' Thought/familiar communicating  
' _Jono_ ' forced thought/implanted though  
 _'Jono'_ Communication through familial rings.  
 _ **"Jono"**_ Newspaper articles  
 **Jono** Chapter Title/Location or narrative change,  
 _Jono_ Recap  
(Jono) Music choice for the scene, few and very far between, or a poem that will be across a few scenes.  
A/N: we are going darker again! Well for a little while, we are still in happy hippy Hogwarts so we need to wait for the end of the year before I unleash my inner-Poe.  
22/04/17: procrastinating again.  
02/01/18: Any dialogue by Headmaster Dippet is voiced by David Attenborough, everyone else is as your mind creates… or as per the movies if you prefer.

 _James Pott… Dumbledore stormed into the castle in a spitting fury, he had heard about the duel and was pissed. The conditions were imbecilic, his son the saviour of wizarding Britain could now no longer claim any lordships due to the actions of his first child! He was livid that his child would get hit by every girl from all three schools once, and he was doubly aware that there hadn't been any clarification on where they may hit. The Weasley brat was of lesser importance and thus forgotten._  
 _"Albus!" James Dumbledore raged as he stormed into the great hall, just as the first strike was thrown against his son. "Stop this at once!" He shouted as he drew his wand. Silence fell over the room before a click was heard from behind him._  
 _"Hello Old man."_

 **Chapter 3: As in the past, so in the present.**

(Pendulum: Shiki OST) Warning Dark themes till next line break!

"Harry," James growled as he turned to see his firstborn pointing a gun at him with an impassive look. "Not even got a hug for your father?"

"You gave that right up years ago, by blood I am your brother more than your son. I guess you didn't get the memo for that then? Charles blood adopted me, he feared that your link to Dumbledore would allow you to sever the blood ties. We couldn't get to Iris quick enough though so when you attempted to murder her… I became a father at the young age of 14. Though that was when Iris no longer saw you as her father." Harry stated before kicking out and shattering James's left kneecap.

"James!" McGonagall shouted.

"Shut it!" Harry shouted, firing a shot that shattered a brick beside her head. "Now where was I…? Ah yes. The day that I viewed you as a piece of filth… strangely it is a day most other people celebrated, that Halloween night. Do the people know the coward in their midst? The Oathbreaker? The man that turned and ran in the face of the man he swore to fight to his last breathe?" Harry asked as he pushed the smoking barrel of the gun into the centre of James' forehead, eliciting a scream of the man.

The entire room was in silence as the soldier… there was no other word, tortured the man in front of them. More than one student threw up, but he had barely even started yet.

"You seem to be forgetting something James… I ordered you never to show your face in front of me again, nor to my family for that matter, or the next time I would make the pain that Iris suffered through your actions seem like a beautiful dream. So then James Dumbledore welcome to your waking nightmare." Harry added with a twisted grin as he pulverised James's other knee joint.

"Mr Potter stop this at once!" Dumbledore raged as he flared his aura to its highest point, making it so that every European student and most of the younger Salem students had difficulty breathing.

"Be silent you old fool! I have a vendetta against this man, and you well know that the only ways to end one is for one side or the other to perish or forfeit their magic." Harry growled as he pointed his gun at the elderly professor, ignoring the pitiable whimpering of the man-child at his feet as blood pooled, leaving a macabre carpet at his feet.

"Such an action has not been authorised by the Ministry!" Crouch roared.

"Not yours perhaps but ours has… as well as placing active bounties on all marked death eaters, with the highest being Lucius Malfoy if memory serves at 2 million with the complete family wealth of the mark if killed in a duel or 'any means that the Rite of Conquest can be enacted' If not then the line was to be… extinguished." Iris stated as she had her gun trained on Crouch, the rest of the Salem students following suit with their own targets.

"Are you truly that evil that you would kill entire families" Dumbledore demanded, trying to turn the foreign students away from Salem and with them their respective countries.

"Evil… tell me something Dumbledore what makes someone evil? How can you define evil? Is it the biblical definition? In that case, we are all evil within this hall." Harry started gaining shouts of anger from the Gryffindors "Or is it a more social definition? Is a thief evil, even if they are stealing to feed their starving family? Is a killer evil, if it is in defence of their loved ones? Are lawyers evil… actually, don't answer that one as it is a yes. Is a soldier evil? If yes then we as people are the demons who send that soul to perdition; if no then you validate that it is fine to kill." Harry continues.

"It is always evil to kill!" Dumbledore roars.

"Then you are the evilest man in this room," Iris replied with an icy tone.

"What?!" All of those from Hogwarts shouted.

"Interesting point there, sister. Well either him or Igor over there, Snape was too much of a coward to fight on the front lines in his little masquerade group. They have both killed and indiscriminately at that, not caring for the justification or which side the corpse belonged. Though I would have to say that in Dumbledore's case it is because he couldn't aim straight. A regiment of infantry and another of Armour I believe were killed by him, and he was aiming for a single man… I have heard of pay and spray or shock and awe tactics but really that is ridiculous." Harry stated with a sigh.

"It was war!" McGonagall shouted, looking stricken.

"Correct! That was war, the little tea party that Dumbledore tried to have with Tommy boy, on the other hand, wasn't. I have to ask vanquisher of Grindelwald, how many died because you stayed your hand from a monster? How many people lay in graves that should be empty by your inaction? How many children were orphaned or worse by you procrastination?" Iris demanded.

"Everyone deserves a second chance!" Dumbledore insisted.

"Chances are earned, so far I have yet to find a Death Eater that has earned one," Beckman stated.

"I believe we have strayed from the point," Harry said with a cough. "Dumbledore from your perspective I am evil to mine and my sister you are, to the Slytherins you are and to the monkeys in red and gold it would be the Slytherins. Too put it in a way for the first year Ravenclaws and most of the Gryffindors can understand Evil is a matter of perspective, and I reject your definition." Harry ended with a growl.

"What of Voldemort then? Is he not evil?!" Dumbledore bellowed sounding slightly hysterical.

"He does evil, he speaks evil, he hears evil, but he is just a catalyst at the end of the day. He could have been stopped within days but you and others in similar positions attempted to appease him rather than stop the rot. Twice that tactic has failed now and both within your lifetime, you would think you would have learnt after the first time." Harry growled. "To me, the man who orders a soldier to hold their fire whilst they are being torn to shreds is by far the worse evil."

"So you would allow his action!" Dumbledore demanded.

"No. I would kill him and all his supporters, destroy the system that gave rise to him and remove the corruption that festered for so long that they were allowed to exist in the first place." Harry stated.

"I would do much the same, but I would go a step further and wipe the slate clean. Erase all evidence of his name, he wanted immortality so give him obscurity. He needed to be feared so make it so that he is pitied. " Iris stated.

"I think you will find most Wizards that aren't indoctrinated by your way of thinking believe similar methods needed to be used," Celeste stated as she kept her AA12 covering Harry's right flank, pointed directly at Snape.

"Or want to just bury Wizarding Britain as a whole, you understand esse?" Pablo added as he covered Harry's other flank with his rifle, aimed at Flitwick.

"We can say it slower if you need it?" Charlie stated with a grin as he gazed at the opposite side of the hall from the rest of the generals, hand resting on his LMG that was roughly aimed at the staff table.

"Or do you have some sort of ailment that affect the brain? I know that Britain is very… Victorian in their treatment of such but we do have some care homes for senile wizards in America that I can recommend for you." Susan says with her dagger-like smile, her Sig sitting comfortably in her right hand.

"We don't care what you think Dumbledore. So I have to say this to you, retire and take Susan's offer as it the best you're going to get. Got it memorised?" Harry asked, mentally kicking himself for quoting a certain fire wielding redhead.

(Line Break)

"… Am I the only one who finds it creepy when they do that?" Beckman asked the others from Salem, only to receive shrugs in reply.  
Whilst this confrontation was going on, no one noticed Hermione Granger who had been beating Ron Weasley with a ladle… after crotch kicking James Jr. She had been ostracised within Gryffindor for three years, three years of being looked down on because she came to a school to actually study! Three years of taunts and insults and she could finally get her revenge without getting detention or a point's loss… Yes, Hermione was a happy girl at the moment but she knew it couldn't last, soon everything would go back the way it was before. So she had been investigating the other school, she was initially interested in Salem like most of the students, but the militaristic style of education wouldn't work for her. Beauxbaton, on the other hand, looked interesting and she wouldn't have to deal with the likes of Potter and Weasley ever again, it certainly helped that she spoke French fluently.

Sounds of pain other than James Dumbledore's finally started to draw people's eyes away from the entrance of the hall and over towards the two targets of righteous female anger (1). "That will teach you to call me a buck-toothed bookworm you troglodyte!" Hermione shouted as she cracked Ron between the legs with the ladle.

The Gryffindors, other than the two on the receiving end of the beating, made an immediate note not to piss her off anymore. The Slytherins made a note to direct her at people they didn't like. The Hufflepuffs crapped themselves. The Ravenclaws made a note to ask her if he wanted to join them in studying as her vocabulary got more and more varied with each swing, dipping into multiple foreign languages. McGonagall immediately wanted to get her into golf with a swing like that. The Beauxbaton students were cheering her on as were the girls from Durmstrang... the males, on the other hand, were crossing their legs and avoiding looking at the pained face of the youngest male Weasley.

"Let the rest have a turn lass!" Harry shouted, which seemed to shock her out of what she was doing.

"I've nearly finished, they can hit Idiot Junior whilst they wait!" She shouted back, as she tried to end Ron's chances of continuing the Weasley line.

"Miss Granger you will stop this at once!" Dumbledore shouted, turning to face her.

"Fine, I think I got my point across to this brain-dead garbage disposal unit." She growled as she went back to join the other Gryffindor girls, getting her back patted by the flying foxes.

"Hey, lass! If Hogwarts isn't working out for you send us an owl and I'll recommend you for Salem or Ilvermorny, with a swing like that you are wasted on the British." Harry shouted, before chuckling at the shocked expression on her face.

"I was thinking of asking to transfer to Beauxbaton but if they turn me down I will contact you, probably for Ilvermorny I don't think I would fit too well into Salem." She replied, catching the attention of Madam Maxime.

"Salem isn't for everyone," Iris stated with a shrug.

"We will talk later Miss Granger." Madam Maxime said, looking thoughtful.

"Now then, Ladies… I believe you have a pair of perverts to punish." Harry stated with a grin, as the ladies of Hogwarts, Beauxbaton, Durmstrang and Salem advance on the two boys. Charles would be lucky to be having children in future, let alone going to the Ball… even walking to the second task was debatable with where the girls were hitting; Ron would forever more be singing soprano.

It seemed that the Hogwarts students had finally learned to back off after the boys beating, and that both of them were still in the hospital wing may have had something to do with it, so the weeks leading to the Yule Ball passed with only the minor interruption of the discovery of what the second task would pertain to, and plans made by the Salem students to defend themselves as they refused to allow the generals to be placed under the lake by what the termed as idiotic Europeans.

Needless to say, when word reached Dumbledore he demanded to know why they refused to allow them to do their job, the general reply was that if they had done that in the first place Salem wouldn't have been here. Needless to say, he wasn't impressed and tried to lean on Beckman to get the students to comply, he especially didn't appreciate Beckman laughing at him for that. In the end with a third of the competitors refusing to cooperate with the second task, and due to the magic not affecting them as they would have pre-emptively protected their targets, a rapid rethink was needed and a Duelling tourney was decided upon… mainly as all the candidates for the Salem champions' targets were followed everywhere by ten other students, who were all armed and reached for their weapons each time a judge for the tournament came anywhere near them.

As the other Champions were informed there was a mixed reaction: Cedric was ambivalent, he would have asked the others in Hufflepuff for help and advice in any case; Fleur was elated, as she was part Veela she was weakened in water; Krum was annoyed, partly due to having already practiced his technique for this stage and because he would have to face the Salem Marshal in a duel; James Jr Dumbledore, after losing his family name he was immediately snapped up by James and Albus before any other houses tried to grab the acclaim of 'Saving the Boy-Who-Lived', was excited as he thought he could face his former brother and win, as Harry had to be cheating James was the boy-who-lived… we never said that James Jr was the intelligent twin, or gained any of Lily's positive traits for that matter. Harry was rubbing his hands together in glee, time to call Zelretch for some more prank spells. Iris just sweat dropped at her older brother's reaction.

In what seemed like no time at all Christmas descended upon Hogwarts… in all its frigid glory. The Salem students were mostly snowed in and the Beauxbaton students weren't doing much better, Durmstrang had a very different problem as the water surrounding their ship had frozen through causing the ship to turn into an icebox. The Hogwarts students just said that it was quite warm for the season. Hagrid the lovable idiot was felling pine trees for the castle and asking people for help bringing them in, Harry being the sadistic instructor that he was ordered the squaddies he thought were slacking to take the trees in in their underwear.

The main hall of Hogwarts was truly a sight to behold with the huge pine trees flanking the entrance and multi-coloured lights drifting aimlessly through the hallway. Snow covered the floor, though it was warm to the touch it never melted, even though the hall was just warm enough to flush the cheeks of the people entering.

As the days ticked away towards the Yule ball, Harry received a welcome reprieve from his assigned bed arrangements as Daphne had confirmed that she was going to be at the ball and that she would be wearing her amethyst coloured dress so he was to dress appropriately.

However, with all this merriment going on other actors in the story were not enjoying themselves.

.

In Little Haggleton in the Riddle Manor, not all was well for the three occupants, things were going very poorly and had been for years. Let's start by looking at the weakest person and moving up, shall we?

Peter Pettigrew, otherwise known as Wormtail, was aptly nicknamed as he was not even brave enough to be a whole worm he was half of one. A spineless maggot of a man who sold his friends out and caused two of them to die, the first Lily Potter nee Evans he sold out to the Dark Lord Himself as he was made secret keeper thus her blood is as much on his hands as his masters the other though was very different. Sirius Orion Black was killed by Peter Pettigrew not by skill or by strategy, not even luck played a part in this… Sirius Black is killed by Pettigrew's stupidity when he blew up a gas main (2) to fake his death, 12 other people were also killed in the explosion but none were pertinent to the story either past or going forwards so they are not mentioned.

Next, we have one Bellatrix Lestrange who escaped Azkaban some time ago after killing a guard and steal a wand, the reason why the guard was in the cell with his pants down will be left to your own imagination. As soon as Bellatrix was free of Azkaban she immediately went to Gringotts and removed Hufflepuff's cup and used it as a focus for scrying to locate her master, finding his location to be Albania but missing his shade as it hitched a ride on the back of one Quirinus Quirrell's head.

A year later the shade returned to the forest in Albania and found his most faithful witch waiting for him with one of his Horcruxes, at first her master was enraged that his objects of immortality was this vulnerable until a thought occurred to him as his mind cleared the closer he came to the cup.

The Horcruxes may make him immortal but they neither made him invincible nor invulnerable… so he reabsorbed the part of his soul that was inside the cup and felt a fog he never noticed start to lift the near-constant anger did somewhat abate, the plans and ideas that previously seemed foolproof now seemed asinine. He now knew the fatal flaw with his plan for immortality, with each Horcrux he made the more of himself he chipped away if he had made anymore he was likely to have lost himself completely. Now a new plan was formed and he needed a new body to complete it. Bellatrix offered, begged, her master to use hers but he refused… no, he had a more permanent plan in the works and he required Potter blood to achieve it.

Knowing that he needed only one Horcrux to remain he sent Bellatrix out to retrieve all the others bar the ones in Lucius' possession and the one weakening Hogwarts' wards scheme as well as feeding the curse on the DADA post, purely to lower the standard of any resistance he would face not out of petty revenge… no matter what anyone says. What he found made his blood run cold, the only Horcrux that had been where he intended, that he had access to, was the cup the ring was gone, taking the resurrection stone with it, the locket had been exchanged with a replica and Riddle could feel that at least one Horcrux had been destroyed. But, Riddle reminded himself, there had to be at least one of his Horcruxes in existence otherwise the homunculus body that he was using wouldn't be able to house his fractured soul.

Looking back, with a clearer mind, Riddle could blame two people for his current state Albus Dumbledore, and his handling of himself as a child, and the Potter brat.

 **The long waited flashback to that Halloween night… Will be the next flashback, we first look at how Tom was treated when he voiced concern over his living accommodation over the summer:**

"Now Mr Riddle I understand why you would want to leave the orphanage that you had been raised in." Said headmaster Dippet, "But we cannot allow you to remain here over the summer, mainly as we only keep a minimal staff here during that time."

"Is there a wizarding family that might foster me, sir?" The 12-year-old Riddle asked.

"I'm afraid such ideas are quite foreign in our side of the veil as it were. I'm afraid the only option is for you to return to the orphanage lad." Dippet replied sounding contrite.

"Are there any wizarding families that can adopt me then, please sir?" Riddle begged.

"Once again my boy, two sides of the veil are very different in this regard. Adopting an orphan within a wizarding family is very dangerous to both the adopter and the adoptee, especially with how intertwined the pureblood families are now. If the two families have a 3 generation or less connection to a family that is either in blood feud or even enmity then the adoption will fail, likely killing both parties. In most cases, the only successful adoption is those that occur directly after the adoptee has been subjected to 'Secabit ex consanguinitatis propinquitate iungantur' a very nasty piece of magic that requires permission from one of the governing powers of our nation. In your case however Mr Riddle it would be impossible to commit as we require the blood of one of your parents for the ritual to be enacted, as a matter of fact this is the only piece of blood magic other than identification and adoption that is not censored or illegal according to both the Ministry and the ICW…, in fact, I believe that outside places like Haiti and other disparate magical communities it is also illegal."

"Is there no way for me to avoid there sir… it is not a very nice place to live at all sir." Riddle pleaded.

"I'm sorry Mr Riddle but the only other option would be to relocate you to an orphanage within our community but I'm afraid that route has been bared to me by a member of my own staff. The only way we can remove a Muggleborn, which we are going under the assumption you are, orphan from an orphanage is if the first person who visits them from a magical institution, IE Ministry or ourselves, deems the place unfit for habitation. And Professor Dumbledore believes that the orphanage is as good as or better than some of our own, so I am afraid my hands are tied." Dippet said sounding contrite.

"Why would he do that sir?" Young Riddle despaired, feeling as though the man that had given him the hope of leaving the abuse and hate had betrayed him. In the future, Riddle would look back and remember this as the moment that he came to hate Dumbledore as well as the moment he decided that he needed to be strong even if that meant he had to delve into the very blackest of magicks.

"I am afraid I cannot say, Mr Riddle… I can only say I am sorry and to remind you that you cannot use magic over summer. I would advise that you head back to your dorm and pack, the train leaves early tomorrow." Dippet said as the door to his office opened with a gesture.

 **Switch from Character flashback to important one:**

It was Halloween and a full moon was high in the sky, in the small village, on the Welsh border, Godric's Hollow the stars were the main light in the sky millions of lights shining with the moon in the foreground. On this night the residents of this sleepy little village refused to have any artificial lights on, only using candles or lanterns to move around… not that many wizards used electricity in the first place. Under this painted sky there was a scene of childish fun and games and smiling indulgent parents… feeling they were safe even though the war that was raging was a scant few miles away. As the children went door to door asking the nights question there was a group of figures moving around the village disillusioned so as not to be seen they moved to stand near different houses, if the residents could see these figures there would be fear and panic. The War came to Godric's Hollow this night.

As the old Clocktower in the town hall struck 10 PM the death eaters enacted their plans and set fire to the ten house at random points through the village. Riddle, or as he was known to his peons Lord Voldemort, however, moved with purpose towards to property that the Potter's currently resided in. He had been informed of a prophecy by one of his more intelligent servants, Snivels Snap or some such, as he was the only Dark Lord that was active at present his servant thought that the prophecy pertained to him. Riddle, however, thought the prophecy was too vague but would serve as a good enough excuse for a raid, especially if he could use it as a cover to extract some personal revenge after all this was a political campaign he couldn't be seen as being personal about this.

The only reason that Riddle was taking part in this raid is because he wanted to hurt one Charles Potter for weakening his rise to power so thoroughly: because to Charles Potter he no longer had spies within the ministry, as any person found to be sympathetic to his cause was summarily fired and investigated; all of his allies in the Wizengamot had been thrown out, other than the house of Black but they had since distanced themselves from him other than Bellatrix and her cousin whose name escaped him; The Aurors were permitted to use deadly force, in truth this was the worst blow as they had been making major head way in territory until this point; and finally, Charles Potter's Son was funding Dumbledore, now the last report he received was from the previous month but all of the preceding ones were the same so he doubted there would be a change there.

The ten houses were burning and the Death eaters dropped their cover to fan the chaos. Women screamed and begged as Death eaters fell upon them, men tried to fight but were poorly prepared and were already demoralised by the carnage… they fell quickly. The children died cut down in the crossfire, never the original targets even if Riddle towed the blood purity party line he understood that the society would die if they didn't get fresh blood in so ordered his troops to avoid killing children when at all possible… he also told his troops that as long as the women survived they may do as they wished. Abortion was not legal within the magical side of Britain, and in the years since his campaign began, there had been a steep rise in the number of bastards birthed by widows or well any female that was in the area that Death Eaters had raided (3).

Whilst his troops were enjoying the festivities Riddle made his way to Dumbledore Cartref, a name that harked back to the family's Welsh roots, the two-story townhouse that was more modern than its surroundings, the fool's muggle loving ways seemed to be more familial than he first thought pity. One of his more useful spies but useless soldiers had given him the valuable information that leads to him standing here, Pettigrew one of the few spies he had that gave actionable information about the old fool, the secret to unlocking this particular Fidelious spell he also told him that the Potters were gathering her, even the heir that Lord Potter had taken from his parents though he didn't know why. Riddle strode towards the door and nearly got knocked to one side as the door swung inwards and a man ran out.

James Potter stared in shock at the man, no the monster, in front of him. Lord Voldemort was the vengeful demon of his and most wizards' nightmares. James Potter didn't stand to fight that night, as soon as his brain registered who was in front of him he apparated, leaving a bemused Dark lord behind.

"They seem to have mislaid the Potter mould with that one." Voldemort chuckled as he walked into the house to see the shocked faces of the females in the Potter household and the back of the eldest son's hand as it covered his face.

"Mustn't agree with the Dark Lord, even when the snake faced bastard is right." Grumbled Harry Potter.

"Harry get upstairs!" Dorea Potter, nee Black, shouted as she drew her wand, Lily following suit.

"Not going to make much of a difference." The child grumbled as he retreated up the stairs.

"I feel I must agree with the child, if you drop your wands I will promise to spare you both and your eldest lives." Voldemort lied.

"Never," Lily growled.

"Oh, Snape will be so disappointed. He begged that I save you for him." Voldemort sneered, as he started to launch dark cutting and piercing spells at the pair.

"As if I'd let that greasy limp dicked bastard touch me again!" Lily roared as he sent her own fuselage of spells back, though fewer and weaker than his own she had the help of Dorea who helped to bridge the gap.

"Again!?" A voice shouted down from the stairs.

"Harry go to your room!" Lily shouted.

"I don't have a room here." The voice replied.

"As amusing as this is my dear, with the Imperious curse permission isn't required. I've been told that only the truly strong-willed can break its hold on them, some of the things your niece… or whatever relation it is in the house of Black I swear you are like a creeper rather than a tree so many interconnected vines… Bellatrix uses her victims for even turns my stomach I didn't know some of those things were possible with the person living through it… and that is just what she does to them sexually." Voldemort says with a slasher's grin.

"I'll see that she is removed from the house of Black once we have finished with you." Dorea snarled as she sent darker spells at Voldemort. Between shielding and dodging he had yet to be hit by any of the two women's spells, they, on the other hand, had been hit by a few of his spells bleeding cuts were apparent on both women.

"I believe play time is over ladies, if you drop your wands now I'll let you live." Voldemort drawled as he shielded two piercing curses. "Not interested? More fun for me then." He hissed as he started firing killing curses.

Dorea fell first shoving Lily out of the way of the spell, it was all for nought though as she soon followed her in-law as she took the curse to the chest trying to bar the stairs. With a negligent wave of his wand, Voldemort was ascending the stairs towards the twins' room.

"Flux!" Harry shouted from the top of the stairs a ball of arcane energy launching itself from his hand, as he shouted the spell. Voldemort laughed as he cast the shield spell but had to dodge back down the stairs as the ball slid straight through it.

"Very interesting," Riddle said as he had to dodge three more spheres. "I'll let you live boy, even if it is just to find out what type of magic this is, but your siblings have to die."

"Wind!" Was the replying spell. The blade of wind rushed forwards before Riddle could get his shield up and sliced his cheek open whilst nicking his shoulder. "Still can't aim these too well," Harry grumbled.

"You just get more and more interesting boy… but my patience wears thin. Give up now and I'll leave you mostly intact." Riddle shouted sending concussive spells up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm really going to trust the word of a megalomaniac with a snake fetish…" Harry drawled sarcastically before sending another flux spell with a wind spell behind it.

Riddle snarled as he sent a dark cutting curse back at Harry, detonating the flux spell as it was between the two but was too slow to dodge the wind spell as it sliced into his side. "Enough games." Riddle snarled as he advanced up the stairs firing spells as quickly as he could.

Harry knew this was a bad idea at the time but he was not in the mood to play dead so he tried to return fire, sadly none of the spells even reached halfway to the approaching dark lord. This trend continued until his back was pressed against the door to his sibling's room "Could really use a Deus ex Machina here." Harry grumbled as he nursed his slashed arm.

 _"That depends on Young Harry, what do I get out of it?"_ The Emyrs ring glowed.  
"I would owe you one unconditional favour…" Harry grumbled, not really understanding what he could give a ring.

 _"Hmm… tempting. Alright, you will owe me a single favour… when I come to collect it I will call you by your full title."_ The ring glowed again before Harry lost control of his body.

"Now then let's see what we have to work with… A very mature core for your age and 50 double ex-rated Prana channels. Oh, I can work with this." The being controlling Harry stated as a very sinister grin split his face. With a negligent wave of his hand, a complex seal appeared in front of him "This is how you use my spells boyo!" As the seal flashed hundreds of flux spells fired at the same time some missing completely others stopped by Riddle's spells but some… some hit.

Riddle howled in pain as his right arm and leg were destroyed. "How the!?" Was as far as he got before another volley of spells rocketed towards him. Riddle was reacting instinctually now as he was very rightly shocked, no child should be this magically powerful especially as the boy had barely been holding him back when he was toying with him. Deciding that overkill was the better strategy here Riddle unleashed a torrent of Fiendfyre hoping to end the threat of both the boy and possibly the twins that may kill him in the future.

"Now you are getting interesting." 'Harry' Shouted as he fired multiple light and wind spells to direct the fire back at Riddle, who seeing where this was going dispelled the fire. "I'd best hurry this up the kid can't keep up this output for much longer. Watch closely now only one person has seen this spell and survived… I guess the kid will be two. Gespenst" a huge purple seal appeared in front of Harry crackling with energy before a second appeared behind Riddle trapping him in place as the power built between the two seals he tried in vain to escape, firing every spell he could think of. When the power in the seals reached its zenith the space between the two seals collapsed obliterating everything between them on the atomic level.

A dual-toned scream rends the air as a black mist formed in the void and rocketed out of the destroyed roof. Harry promptly fell to his knee's feeling completely drained but still felt the spirit leaving him. "Go to the fireplace and floo to the Jewel keeper's Lab I will meet you there… after a fashion." The spirit in the ring intoned before it went dead and rapidly tarnished until the ring looked dull.

The rest was a blur for young Harry as he dragged himself to the fireplace, never seeing the small figure of his sister staring at him from the door nor did he know as he left that two people came to the house one after the other… firstly Severus Snape who left swiftly after seeing Lily dead, then an hour later when the fire within the town had finally put themselves out James Potter returned home know what he would find…

 **Flashback end, I hope that clears things up a bit and clouds others.**

Riddle continued to grumble even as he was fed the potion to preserve his homunculus body, though if the Einzbern heard him refer to the body as such they would both scoff at him and then experiment on him in varying orders… repeatedly.

 **Hogwarts: The day of the Yule Ball:**

Today was the day the Harry had been secretly dreading, the day that no matter what choice he made at least one of his Wives would be pissed at him and that made for a very unhappy and awkward home… especially as the wife he took the ball would think herself the favourite. Really whoever said that harems were a man's dream was a bloody idiot, they were a logistical nightmare. In truth that may be more due to the size of the Harem, if it was just him and two or three women it would be fine but with four, and knowing the way Potter luck ran maybe more, it was untenable.

Iris, however, was apoplectic as Harry's prediction had been right and no male from any of the school wanted to go with her… however never let it be said that a scorned woman wasn't hellish in her temper. She had sent off a letter off to Zelretch asking if he wanted to prank her brother and the wizarding world by coming as her date… needless to say that the vampiric-gadfly agreed.

Not much had happened to the Salem camp other than Harry having a run in with Fluffy and refusing to deal with him claiming that he wouldn't deal with anything with more teeth than the entire Osmond family (4); Tamamo getting stalked by a randy Fox, no one knew how it got on Hogwarts grounds; and James Jr and Ron Weasley finding that they had both lost a bollock, though the chance of either of them having an active use for them involving a partner was severely diminished.

.

 **Omake: Oogie Boogie tribute:**  
The great hall was silent as Dumbledore reads ut Harry potter's name.

"Well, well, well what have we here?  
Dumbledore, huh. Oooh, I really scared…  
So you're the one that everyone's, talking about…" A Male voice says from the fire as ropes shoot out to bind the headmaster.  
"You're joking, you're joking. I can't believe my eyes.  
You're joking me this can't be the right guy!  
His ancient, his ugly, I don't know which is worse.  
I just might bust a gut, if I don't die laughing first!"

"The Marshal said the trouble was with him." A female voice says off to the side.

"You better pay attention now. Because I'm the Marshal here.  
If you aren't shaking then something's very wrong.  
Because this may be the last time you hear any song." The male voice intones.

"Release me now or bear the consequences, there are children here so please come to your senses," Dumbledore replied.

"You're joking, you're joking. I can't believe my ears.  
Would someone shut this follow up!  
I'm drowning in my tears. It's funny, I'm laughing! You really are too much.  
And now if you'll listen I'm going to do my stuff." The voice said darkly.

"What are you going to do!?" Dumbledore asked, hysterically.

"I'm going to do the best I can…  
Oooh, the sound of rolling dice is music in the air!  
Cause I'm the gambler Marshal and I don't play fair.  
It's much more fun I must confess when lives are on the line, not mine of course but your's old boy,  
That would be just fine…" The voice sighs as his figure starts to form from the fire.

"Release me fast or you will have to answer for this heinous act." Dumbledore bellows bravely.

"Oh brother, you're something! You put me in a spin!  
You aren't comprehending the position that you're in!  
You're finished, it's hopeless, you haven't got a prayer!  
For I'm Salem's Marshal, and you aren't going nowhere…" Harry Potter finished as the flames finished retreating from his form.

"If you are quite don't Mr Potter, Might we proceed?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid I must decline old boy you see.  
I'm the Salem Marshal, you cannot order me.  
So I find I'm in a quandary." Harry stated.

"What do you mean brother dear?" Iris asked, as she now stood next to him.

"I find I don't have enough bullets for all the enemies here.  
But then again that is what a wand's for…" Harry concludes before he shoots Dumbledore between the eyes.

Ten years later and Harry Potter gains a new title within Britain when a memory of the event becomes corrupted and he becomes known as the Boogie Man.  
.

 **World building Information dump, I am an archaeologist so building a more fleshed out world from the skeleton that JKR gave us is a really fun and interesting exercise, skip if you don't care:**

Despite being called the Yule ball the event didn't actually occur on the day itself rather the Eve, mainly due to the event initially being moved from the winter solstice to Christmas then moved again as the holiday became more commercialised. The Yule ball itself was initially, as in the first ten tournaments within which it was held before the wizarding population started to convert to Christianity, as a feast to honour any of the competitors that had fallen and to appease the gods for the next year.

The Triwizard tournament wasn't the initial name of the tournament itself, rather it was called the three states tournament Britannia Gaul and Iberia. This changed when Carthage conquered the magic portions of the Iberian Peninsula, namely the area south of the line between Lisbon and Valencia. After this point the Tribal congress at the time, the prototype of the ICW, allowed a new fledgeling nation of magicals to join the tournament Rome.

Things continued in this fashion of two hundred years until war broke out between the muggle halves of Rome and Gaul, Gaius Julius Caesar a powerful wizard and general of the Roman army was selected to lead the campaign. With two of the states currently at war, the tournament was disbanded for a further 300 years as Rome continued to expand.

When the tournament was restarted it was renamed the three faiths tournament, Roman pantheon, Greek mythological and what has been badly translated as Celtic Pagans. Each organised religion would select three champions to face three tasks to decide the amount the Roman state would fund them, at this time however the favour was heavily on the Romans as the other religions were currently barred from the army thus must of the training. 100 years later and the Magical side of Rome split from the state, as it formally fell under the purview of the father of religion within the Roman administration. Again the tournament was placed on hold and a new way of finding the champions was found, which coincided with the formation of Hogwarts Durmstrang and Olympia the now lost school in Greece, The device used was called the Chalice of Vesta, or Hestia as she was known in Greece.

With the collapse of the Roman Empire, the records of the tournament become more fragmented. Records show that there were times when two tournaments happened in the same year then decades would pass before another. It is during this time period that the Yule ball was created, as a purely religious practice. After Ten tournaments, however, Christianity began to encroach upon the then mostly Pagan magical communities, largely due to first generation witches and wizards now being collected by the schools. This was unfortunately also the start of the Pure Blood, or as they were known then the old faith, movement and the root cause of much of the hatred towards first gen wizards, that reached a crescendo during the witch hunts and the 'Purge' of Iberia.

Into the Renaissance (5) wizarding culture changed rapidly, mainly due to the rapid change in the attitude of the Church at the time. Small clustered communities of wizards rapidly banded together, usually around one of the schools like the Frankish/French government formed around Toulon and Beauxbaton but the British government was split much like the land with the English government in Londinium and school in Wessex whilst a northern government was centred on the isolated Hogwarts and the abutting town of Hogsmeade.

The majority of the muggle world was gripped by multiple wars that even infringed upon the magical population, primarily the expansion of British and Spanish territories and the final crusades.

(Though how the modern world is regressing the author feels he is tempting fate and Nyx agrees)

Within the magical communities, the introduction of previously unknown territories allowed for the integration of new magicks, especially the Indian and African populations whose magic was very different from the more wand heavy of the European wizards. The Mage population, however, had less of a cultural revolution and more of a scientific as they found and started to understand the 'rules' that covered Magecraft, as well as the theorisation and confirmation of the existence of the Akashic Record.

Colonisation was viewed as a godsend by the now pure blood faction as most of them moved to the Americas with the early colonists, in the case of the British taking over and hiding the colony of Roanoke and using that as the seat for the new magical government. The natives, however, had a very different idea of how magic should be treated, as it was tied into their culture intrinsically.

As the muggle colonials started to purge the native population, the native American turned to the magical population: first to help fight the mundane white men, which they refused to do; secondly to provide sanctuary for the women and children which they did, the natives came to regret this decision when the tribes returned to find the women used as concubines by the male population and the men as cheap labour.

With the American Revolution, (I'm English so we get taught a very different lilt to this than any of you American readers (*)), commencing a similar revolution was occurring in the magical population. The mundane destroyed multiple trade businesses whilst profiting from others, (1*), the Magicals were rebelling against the yoke of the pureblood government. The First Gens at this time outnumbered the Purebloods 20 to 1, and this is purely colonial when Native magicals were taken into account the ratio was closer to 40:1, with the laws taxes and society in general heavily in the pureblood's favour… insurrection was inevitable.  
To be continued in further chapters.

(1) Naruto, enough said.  
(2) I don't buy that Sirius could be close enough to Pettigrew that he could talk to the man but for enough away to not get killed by the explosion, Pettigrew neither knew enough to calculate the size of the explosion nor from what we know of him knew there was even a gas main there, as the popular Fanon… at least I think its fanon anyway… is that this explosion was caused by an explosion spell, Bombarda, hitting a gas line.  
(3) I feel that I had been building Riddle up as a lesser evil than Dumbledore, he isn't they are both evil one is a monster the other is a manipulator but both are at the Mengele level of evil. At present I haven't shown the depths of Dumbledore's depravity that will be revealed at the end of this arc. Speaking of which this will be divided across different postings as I plan on having say the Fate/Zero arc with Fate/ as the primary category with HP as the sub, the same with the later arcs, this is not just because I plan on taking a break from MM to get a few chapters of the Lone Wolf rewrite up before the summer.  
(4) Red Dwarf the Polymorph, Paraphrased.  
(5) This basically covers everything from the end of the middle ages, commonly counted as the use of gunpowder in weaponry or the more solidified major powers of what now makes up Europe being formed, to the start of the industrial revelation or the age of exploration.  
• (*) I do appreciate the irony that if the American Revolution occurred today they would have been treated comparably to the IRA or any other military coup… especially as the tax that started the revolution was less than the Americans paid post-independence.  
• (1*) All of the Founding fathers were slave owners, and the main traders in slaves were the British, as we owned both the largest fleet as well as the most ports in the main slaver areas, I would advise you research the trade triangle to validate this point.

A/N: I got another PM about why Reginald, Reign, Knox was slotted for hell, Again I mean really I explained it earlier so here we go again: Knox was slotted there for three reasons; First, he was in the Judaeo-Christian area of influence, namely Britain where the Christian Romans brutally put down all other religions in the area followed by the Frankish gobshits doing the same some 300 years later when strangely there were only Christians there… apparently not the right sort; secondly, by the laws written within said religious structures holy book just eating bacon can see you consigned to perdition so not really surprising that a modern Englishman would get sent there; Finally, he was a Christian so in the words of the Devil, better known as Toby as played by Rowan Atkinson, "Christians are you here? Ah yes. I'm sorry but the Jews were right."

Now that that annoyance is out of the way I can get on to more important matters:

 **Initial Catchment areas of Magical schools:**

• Hogwarts: The main catchment area of Hogwarts is Britain and the surrounding isles with the exception of Ireland, which is under a separate magic government which is united under an Irish council this confuses many a Muggleborn from Northern Ireland, with additional places being offered to the commonwealth states, including parts of India as the magical revolutions were less encompassing than the mundane sides as the British magicals killed most of the upper caste Indian magicals.  
• Salem: Northern American continent primary, by request, and places offered to legacy students, children whose parents were former students or investors in the school no special measures are offered though.  
• Ilvermorny: Northern American Continent, the public school that has general admittance.  
• Beauxbaton: France primary, with surrounding countries sans Germany Italy and Spain, as well as by request within Canada, Louisiana and other previously French held territories IE some Caribbean islands.  
• Durmstrang: Eastern European Block sans Russia.  
• Zauberschule von Berlin: The primary magic school of central Europe, sans the Vatican for obvious reasons.  
• Spain, however, doesn't have a magic community or government due to the influence of the Inquisition still being felt as well as a faith-based ritual that drained the magic from the Iberian Peninsula causing no first gens being born, the problem is that the ritual was designed to encroach outwards so some parts of southwestern France is effected as well as Morocco. The same is true for the tundra's of Russia though they were annihilated by first the Tsars then by Stalin, as they were closer to Ice elementals than wand wizards the best note for them is the hard winter that stopped Napoleon being exacerbated by their magicks.

 **Personal Grumblings:**  
• Firstly: I HATE GINNY/HARRY PAIRING! Glad I got that out of my system, I will admit there are a few that can do this pairing well but these are very few and very far between. I don't care that its cannon even the author said the pairing was bad afterwards.  
• Second: I love reading odd pairings in any capacity, but I do have a love for more mainstream ones as well HP/HG is one I love to read if done right as it was obvious from the first book that they were meant to be together.  
• Third: I have a deep interest, not love as I don't like all of this type, in Darker fics Kourtney Uzu Yato is the current Maestro of Macabre in my opinion.  
• Fourth: I dislike short chapters, I understand why some writers do them trust me I do… I use to do them myself… but they seem to lack substance I flat out refuse to read anything that has a word count of less than a thousand words.  
• Finally: I will admit to having a like for smutty fics, as long as there is some plot to the porn but too many concentrate on the citrus and forget the rest leaving it very weak as a fic.


	5. Round 1

I only own my OCs the rest is owned by their respective authors/writer/creators/owners/whoever the hell else.

"Jono" Spoken

'Jono' Thought/familiar communicating

' _Jono'_ forced thought/implanted thought

' _Jono'_ Communication through familial rings.

" _ **Jono"**_ Newspaper articles

 **Jono** Chapter Title/Location or narrative change,

 _Jono_ Recap

(Jono) Music choice for scene, few and very far between, or a poem that will be across a few scenes.

*Jono* Start/end of Author conversations.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait… for any of you still reading. I had a very rough last year of Uni and then a hell of a time finding work again so that was stressful. I'm now working 5 days a week for 8+ hours a shift so I have very little time on my hands, especially if you count that I'm trying to learn how to drive so my free time is limited at best. I haven't given up on either this fic or getting round to rewriting Lone Wolf so they will be updated but probably not very often or constantly.

17/09/18: Day two of writing this chapter and I have to admit I missed this, just letting the words flow out and just enjoy the feeling of writing again. I will admit that I am getting fucked over at my job as the only other person who can work weekends has quit so I am on my own in the kitchen… doing over 200 covers a day by yourself is exhausting especially when the manager and person meant to help me on mondays fucks off early when they are meant to be on till finish… I just need to vent today.

30/10/18: Handed in my notice at work… I got screwed over one too many times, so I'll have more time to work on this fic and others but I'm once again skint and to that I have a car to insure and tax… well I'm not in the best of places right now. At least I won't have to drive 40 miles a day soon.

05/11/18: trying to rescind my notice if that doesn't work then fuck knows what is going to happen.

.

 _ **Hogwarts: The day of the Yule Ball:**_

 _Today was the day the Harry had been secretly dreading, the day that no matter what choice he made at least one of his Wives would be pissed at him and that made for a very unhappy and awkward home… especially as the wife he took the ball would think herself the favourite. Really whoever said that harems were a man's dream was a bloody idiot, they were a logistical nightmare. In truth that may be more due to the size of the Harem, if it was just him and two or three women it would be fine but with four, and knowing the way Potter luck ran maybe more, it was untenable._

 _Iris, however, was apoplectic as Harry's prediction had been right and no male from any of the school wanted to go with her… however never let it be said that a scorned woman wasn't hellish in her temper. She had sent off a letter off to Zelretch asking if he wanted to prank her brother and the wizarding world by coming as her date… needless to say that the vampiric-gadfly agreed._

 _Not much had happened to the Salem camp other than Harry having a run in with Fluffy and refusing to deal with him claiming that he wouldn't deal with anything with more teeth than the entire Osmond family; Tamamo getting stalked by a randy Fox, no one knew how it got on Hogwarts grounds; and James Jr and Ron Weasley finding that they had both lost a bollock, though the chance of either of them having an active use for them involving a partner was severely diminished._

.

The Yule ball was a complete shambles if Harry didn't say so himself: Daphne was propositioned by over ten different pureblood houses of the dark to grey side of British magical politics with Susan likewise on the grey to lightside; Dumbledore got very drunk and started flirting outrageously with Zelretch, strangely he gave as good as he got on that score saying that when you reached his age any new experience is an interesting one; The music was terrible, Bagpipes enough said there really; the food was bland and uninspired, obviously transfigured by the house-elves there rather than cooked; And finally there were no drunken brawls… or anyone spiking the drinks what sort of party was this?

Nevertheless the female contingent of the Salem group would still say it was a nice evening… even if none of the blokes agreed. They said they loved all of the dancing, whilst the blokes complained about the fact it was very stiff ballroom style. But with all things the day ended and soon we moved on too.

Time marched on as it has want to do till we reached two days before the second task. All of the champions and their supervising adults were gathered in the great hall as lots were given to choose who would face who in the dueling tournament. They were as followed: 1 Hadrian Emrys; 2 Viktor Krum; 3 Cedric Diggory; 4 James Dumbledore; 5 Fleur Delacour; 6 Iris Potter. The first round was simple set as the adjacent numbers with each person facing one of the others across three days, or 1v2 then 1v5 and so on. If a combatant is unable to continue in the second match of that day they are counted as having automatically lost.

The scoring system for the duels were as follows: 1 point for every clean hit of a spell on your opponent, up to ten points; a maximum of twenty points based on time with the limit being twenty minutes; five points for incapacitating you opponent; and a maximum penalty of minus fifty points for using any prohibited spells, unforgivables or blacklisted spells such as spells that sole purpose is death or extreme damage to the opponent as prime examples; A lose loses the person five points; If they are unable to compete in a match they lose a further ten points over the set amount.

The first match planned was Hadrian Emrys against Viktor Krum, with two days to plan Cedric was raiding both the library and the minds of his fellow Hufflepuffs… Harry though was relaxing and plotting how to exploit the rules of this latest amusement that the British had put forward. Iris was annoyed as the French 'bird' was smirking at her as if she were a fresh kill. Krum was worried for two very different reasons, first Iris had said at the Ball that she wouldn't even look at a person romantically if they were lesser to Hadrian or Zelretch and secondly he was facing a Salem Marshal that seemed to be down right bored at the prospect of facing him. James was excited as he got a chance to face his traitorous siblings again in an arena where they couldn't cheat.

The remaining days passed quickly…

.

 **First round of the dueling tournament**

.

The Great Hall had been cleared of its usual arrangements in its place stood a raised platform with two banks of stands on each side and a set of stairs at the terminus of the stage. At the centre of the stage was a metal pole with coloured flags attached to it white and black for the left and right sides respectively. The right side was facing the stained glass image of Hogwarts insignia whilst the left faced the doors into the hall.

The match was due to start any moment and the judge for the event was supposed to be an impartial observer, in this case a goblin was hired from Gringotts for the sole purpose of insuring the rules were followed. Of course there was much ado from the purebloods over the choice of judge, though in the end they quieted when they were assured that the judge could take no punitive action against the wizards involved. From the right Viktor Krum emerged from a group of Durmstrang students to the sound of beating drums and cheering… Hadrian's entrance however was a little less subtle.

The doors to the Great Hall were thrown open to the reveal Hadrian standing there flanked by the soldiers of Salem with two at the back holding a pair of large speakers… I'm sure you can see where this is going… as the group entered the hall they were met with a few cheers but mainly booing and jeering but this was soon drowned out as like Durmstrang Salem had brought its own musical piece to welcome them.

(Play: Gets You Through The Night by Adrenaline Mob)

Hadrian couldn't help but smirk none of the purebloods knew what to make of this, he chuckled when some of the mundane raised started headbanging and then locked eyes with his opponent and a bloodthirsty grin split his face.

Viktor Krum just wished he was anywhere else.

The goblin set himself on a podium to the side of the stage and raised an enchanted boom mike to his mouth to announce to the contestants. "To my right we have the… Honourable contestant from Eastern Europe Viktor Krum!" The crowd cheered anew, after a few seconds they fell silent again. "To my left we have the soldiers of Salem and their First Champion Hadrian Emrys!" Again Boos filled the hall, it took longer for the crowd to fall silent. "Before we begin do either of the contestants wish to say anything?"

"Neit." Krum stated

"Try to make this enjoyable Krum, my last duel was lacklustre at best." Hadrian shouted looking at his former younger brother. The glare he received in reply warmed his heart, though the intent was probably for it to burst into flames.

"Each contestant to their sides." The goblin ordered as the two champions marched up the stairs revealing their dueling attire.

Krum stood wearing a set of black dueling robes over tight black trousers and similar boots his wand grasped tightly in his left hand.

Hadrian was dressed much the same as when he appeared in the Great Hall for the first time except: instead of the military jacket he was wearing an open black trench coat that had red symbols sewn onto it, mainly two parallel lines going up the arms and two magic circles one over his heart the other covered most of the back both identical; a circle with a reversed pentagram inside a square bisected twice vertically and horizontally. The only other difference was the lack of both his guns and his sword as they had been deemed prohibited for the tournament, they were deadly weapons after all he had been told.

As both competitors reached the centre of the arena they were told to bow to each other, they only nodded. Each raised their wands to face each other, a singular wand for Krum held like a fencer with his other hand away from his side partially open; Hadrian however held one of his wands low aimed just below Krum's knees, whilst the other wand and arm were at his shoulder height aimed roughly at Krum's chest but moved to cover his entire upper body.

The crowd waited on baited breath for the two to start, the signal came not from the combatants or judges but from the crowd… with a simple sneeze. Krum fired a chain of Concussion charm followed by shield piercer and a bludgeoning spell hoping to end the match quickly. Hadrian only smirked as he deflected Krum's first spell, into the second, and fired a bolt of raw magic at the third spell causing it to detonate, closer to Krum than himself. "Uninspired and boring… let me show you how it's done!" Hadrian roared as he began his offensive.

"Consumere!" Hadrian roared as fire launched in a wave from his two wands, but even as Krum used as flame freezing spell to counter it, he was launching his second spell "Adstringere!" a mist froze the fire into a wall of orange crystals, understandably confusing the assembled audience, before with a smile he uttered the next spell "Dirrumpere!" the wall of crystal shattered into jagged pieces all aimed at Krum "You can guess what comes next… intorquere!" The projectiles numbering in the dozens launched themselves at Krum in waves.

Krum to his credit managed to last until the fourth of six waves before he was overwhelmed and defeated: For the first he foolishly shielded with a Shield charm which shattered after the fourth strike meaning he had to dodge the rest; for the second wave send reductos at the missiles which proved a lot more effective but turned the match into a war of attrition... he was doomed to fail as he failed to change tactics for the third or fourth wave. Magically exhausted he collapsed on his side to the stage, to the boo's of the crowd.

"Only above average Krum… I think only twenty people have lasted that long or longer before, though I have only used that chain on fifty so not that impressive." Hadrian stated as he walked back off the stage.

"The Winner of this round is Hadrian Emrys!" The Goblin announced, as he moved to check Krum he sucked hisown teeth before adding "Hadrian Emrys earns Thirty points, and Victor Krum loses a maximum of 15 thus earning his opponent James Dumbledore 10 points." This news was met with even more booing.

 **Iris match**

Strangely the audience of this match was almost entirely male… I wonder why? Fleur entered the stage from the right much as her school's display at the start of the tournament, in a display of butterflies and flowers.

*Needle Scratch, Webcam on*

"Such youth full and bountiful imagery… discusting isn't it?" The author comments to Nyx.

"One your not Gnarl, his better looking, and two your getting distracted again." She replies as she starts to hang Halloween decorations again.

"Nyx what was the one rule we agreed on when we moved here?" The author shouted, ignoring the Gnarl comment.

"Only you can hang decorations?" She grumbles still continuing to hang a banner with unintelligible writing on it.

"So why are you doing it?" The author asked his eyebrow twitching "We don't want another Calamari incident!"

"I'm not aiming for there this time!"

"Then what is the plan this time? Giant spiders? Maybe a remake of spooky scary skeletons? Or 'Gasp' a playdate with your Ex… because those always end so~ well." The author snarked going back to writing ignoring the portal opening behind him revealing an iconic metal skull mask.

"No just inviting my son round."

"Oh, Shi...!"

*Needle scratch, Webcam turns off*

Fleur flounced onto the stage amid a multitude of cutesy imagery ignoring the gagging from most of the other girls there and some of the boys, most unfortunately were too busy wolf whistling. Iris just shook her head at the stupidity of the Boys for the other schools, as that was how she saw them not a man amongst them no matter the age. By the time Fleur reached centre stage Iris had started to climb the stairs at the other end accompanied by a little ditty called Executioners Day by Heaven's Basement. Of course like with her brother Iris was booed however there were some cheers mixed in as well as some amusing chants of "Show that skank" and "Trounce the Tart!" that made her chuckle.

"To my Right we have Fleur Delacour from Beauxbaton Magic Academy!" The goblin shouted as wolf whistles started again. "To my Left we have Iris Le Fay Potter from Salem Military Academy!" Gasps fell over the area as the goblin announced the Le Fay heiress. "Do the contestants have anything to say to each other?" The goblin asked.

"I wish I was facing your older brother at least he would have given me something to look at, whilst we fought, unlike your washboard self." Fleur shouted with a smirk.

"I'm sorry my brother doesn't entertain streetwalkers I'm sure there is a lampost you can advertise yourself under, you can even use your wand for a red light because let's face it powder puff its not good for much else," Iris replied with a smirk of her own.

"Your dead!" Fleur shrieks, already hurling fireballs at her opponent before the Goblin could even begin the match.

"You first!" Iris shouts in reply as she launches wind spells to destroy the barrage of fireballs with nary a wave of her hand. As Fleur recovers enough composure to realise she was wasting her time as she stopped her barrage Iris retaliated with two quick lightning spells to knock Fleur of balance before going for the takedown. The first spell was blocked by a quick protego from Fleur, which failed after the impact, but the latter caught her full in the chest dazing the Frenchwoman. "As my brother has taken to saying, Get Dunked on!" Iris shouted as she unleashed a Diabolic Edge at Fleur ending the fight quickly as she was thrown bodily into the barrier knocking her out.

"Winner Iris Le Fay Potter, earning a score of 25. Fleur Delacour loses 5 points." The Goblin announced as Iris left the stage, ignoring that Madame Maxime revived her charge.

"Someone as weak as you would never interest my brother… go for easier prey!" Iris shouted at Fleur not even looking back.

.

 **James Jr VS Cedric**

.

"So brother how do you think this will go?" Iris asked as the two Hogwarts champions walked onto the stage, their entrance singular in some much as it had no fanfare at all.

"The Diggory brat should have the advantage due to being older and thus better trained… at least on paper but Hogwarts has gone to shit in many ways and combat ability is at the forefront of that. The now Dumbledore Trash on the other hand will have been trained by our former sperm donor and the worthless manipulator, if they have any talent as educators he should be the better competitor… but again from the 'duel' if it can even be called that we had, he has proven himself to be useless Trash. So in the end the match will be disappointing at best, much like this entire tournament if we're honest." Harry replied grinning unrepentantly as the students from other schools scowled at him.

"True enough, so who do you think will win?" Iris asked again, eyes never leaving the stage.

"Unfortunately I believe that your former brother will win, as Dumbledore will have warned Diggory off winning." He replied, having a sickened look pass over his face.

"A pity, I guess we will have to give him his just desserts tomorrow then brother." Iris added a vindictive grin ghosting across her face.

"Remember that if he is rendered unable to continue only one of use can toy with him sister, and that just wouldn't be fair." Harry added, a cruel smirk splitting his own face.

"Too true." She added, as the match began.

The match was over quickly and was in a word boring. James Jr used a disarming charm and claimed victory netting himself 21 points and costing Cedric 5. Everyone was booing as they all knew that Cedric threw the match, and judging by his death glare at his headmaster they all knew who was to blame.

By the end of the day Jame Jr had 31 points and Cedric pulled his points back up and took his frustrations out on a weakened Fleur leaving his points at 20. Fleur was at the end at minus 20. Victor was still recovering from his match and still at minus 15. The final match of the day was a highly anticipated match between the two favourites of the dueling tournament, the sibling battle between Iris Le Fay Potter and Hadrian Emrys Potter.

.

 **Final Match of the Day: Harry VS Iris!**

.

"Well sister, how do we want this spar to go? Keeping to one element or the full spectrum?" Harry asked as the two walked the steps to stage.

(Play: Wrong Side Of Heaven by Five Finger Death Punch)

"Full spectrum brother dear! Let's put on a show!" Iris shouted, ignoring the grumbling from the crowd.

"These two contestants need no introduction! When ready begin!" The Goblin announced as he scurried back to a safer distance.

"One for the money!" Harry shouts as he unleashed a maelstrom of elwind spells at his sister.

"Two for the show~!" She purred back as she countered with an equal number of Elthunders.

"Three to get ready!" Harry and Iris roared in unison as they launched arch fires at each other causing explosions of fire to rock the hall as they collided, however a few of Harry's got through as he had more power behind his whilst two of Iris's got through as they were smaller and avoid the return volley. Both siblings took moderate amounts of damage as the fires burst over them burning some of their clothing and reddening their skin.

"Four! Lets GO!" Harry cackled as he fired two different spells at the same time, one a Fimbulvetr (1) the other a Valflame. "Ragnarok!" He roared as the two spells merged sending a wave of burning ice at his sister, knowing that she would either counter the majority of the damage or counter it entirely.

"Tempest!" Iris roars as her own combination spell activates a Rexcalibur and Mjolnir spell fused at create a cataclysmic storm as both spells vied for dominance the crowd was shocked into silence. Veterans of the Blood War had seen battlegrounds torn asunder, buildings set aflame by a single spell and hordes of transfigured animals decimated by the same but this, a show these two young pups called it and the only comparison they had was when Voldemort fought Dumbledore.

As the two spells clashed twisters froze solid as fires were snuffed out, thunder was burned away as frozen fog was dispersed. There was stalemate in the centre of the stage as Harry raised his second wand "It's been fun sister and you are improving by leaps and bounds but… you still concentrate on one point too much. Flux." Harry stated as the weak arcane spell was sent at the barrier and rebounded to hit Iris in the side, shattering her concentration ending her spell as Harry's own started to fail. Walking forward to pick up her wand Harry asks "Are you done sister or do you have more in the tank?"

"I think that will do for today brother… I Yield." Iris groans as she sits back up, nursing bruised ribs.

"Iris Le Fay Potter yields, winner is Harry Emrys Potter gaining 12 points, his sister due to number of hits to her brother gains 2 points!" The Goblin roars over the resulting tumult. "That is the last match of today, tomorrow's matches will be later as the stage is repaired or replaced!"

"Master Goblin surely that last spell fell into the prohibited category?" Albus Dumbledore asked, looking very worried.

"Nothing of the sort, old magic it may have been but it was too weak to kill unless aimed somewhere vital or a large number fired at once." The goblin replied shaking his head.

"What about those two spells that damaged the stage?" Madame maxime asked glaring at Iris primarily.

"Against most wizards those spells would be fatal…" The Goblin started before being interrupted by an exclamation of triumph from the half giantess "...But they were countered masterfully, all the spells they used were high tier combat magic as such made to cause harm and kill if they hit the right spot. I will not be deducting points from either of them." The goblin concluded moving of the stage ignoring further protests from the judges.

"It's always amazing to see the Marshal let loose isn't it?" One of the younger Salem squaddies asked his fellow, not noticing his divisions general standing behind him.

"That wasn't the Marshal going all out… We used to have a teacher of soul fire at the academy, he managed to piss Harry off to the point he fought him seriously. They're still finding pieces of the poor bastard in the area of the massacre." Celeste informed the squaddie. "Iris on the other hand was going all out, she is improving but still has a long way to go if she want to make General rank never mind trying to follow in her brothers footsteps." She added as she turned to leave. "Gather the troops we're headed back to the tents." she ordered as the other general shouts similar orders.

Dumbledore was deeply troubled by the match, whilst Iris was more likely the child of prophecy she still lost to her brother… a chill runs down his spine as he contemplates the possibility of Harry being the prophesied one, he would be a worse dark lord than Tom ever was: An army at his back; highly skilled in combat and other esoteric magick; Powerful without the use of rituals; Charismatic even without a banner to rally his troops behind. Dumbledore felt that things just kept getting worse, he had no idea how right he was.

Both James Dumbledores were awe and horror struck as they watched the match, fear was the singular emotion that one out… they had forgotten the schools motto, they had tickled a sleeping dragon and it was powerful and angry.

The other champions were both relieved and worried as two of them had faced the siblings and come off mostly unscathed, Cedric didn't even have that cold comfort to hold on to.

Hogwarts as a whole decided to leave the Salem contingent alone, no more pranks or attempts to cause trouble they at least could remember their motto. Beauxbatons students however were afraid, Fleur was their most powerful student even outstripping some of the teachers and she was treated like a small child by two different champions and by the display of the younger she wasn't even trying. Durmstrang's students closed ranks, travelling everywhere in groups of five or more, Krum was brought in as a ringer and had fallen easily they were taking no chances.

Across the magical world the effects of Hadrian's first public display of power was having effects: The British Ministry was trying, and failing, to find a law to tie him to them to keep him under control; The American Ministry was preening over having such a power in their corner, sending discrete messages to neighbouring countries that were neutral to see if they now wanted alliances most replied yes; The Magus Association however was annoyed as the power displayed by both siblings was outside the norm, and that the only formal ally they had was with Zelretch; The Church was concerned as Hadrian and his sister could prove to be balance breakers, they chose for now to maintain a wait and see approach.

Voldemort however wouldn't find out about these events till much later, when they would be of little help to him.

.

A/N: Not sure how well this turned out but here it is the first day of matches!

The next chapter will be the next two days worth of matches: Days 2 Harry versus Cedric; Iris versus James Jr; Krum versus Fleur; Harry versus James Jr; Cedric versus Iris. Day 3 Fleur versus Harry; Cedric Versus Krum; Fleur Versus James Jr; Krum Versus Iris; Any Tiebreaker matches!

Most of these matches will be shorter than Iris versus Harry or Harry Versus Krum, mainly as I want to get this arc out of the way and move on to the next match and the interlude.


End file.
